Mating Call
by feebes86
Summary: They say that a vampire is the perfect predator, designed to lure in his prey, but what about a wolf? Is it possible that the wolf God's gave the pack anything extra to entice the perfect mate? And if they did, just what would the effect be? A smutty little three shot, extended into a longer story of need and lustful possession.
1. Chapter 1

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and Pre-read by Sparkling Fae. These ladies both write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Mating Call**

**Part 1 Find**

I stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed in a pair of cut off shorts and a tee shirt. Quil was supposed to be showing up at any moment. He was coming by to walk with me to the back-to-school bonfire that Sam had instructed us to attend. I didn't mind spending the evening on the beach. I was ready for some R & R, fuck, the entire pack was.

We, as in the pack and I, had been spending way too much time patrolling for vampires. Ever since the Cullens had left, our job had been pretty boring. Well until a couple of weeks ago that is. Since then, we'd had a group of nomads come through. We had taken out two of them quickly enough but the third; well she was being a bit trickier. Since we had destroyed her mate, she had been trying to kill us. We hadn't let her. She was a slippery bitch though, always managing to escape at the last minute.

I shook off the dismal thoughts and wondered if there were going to be any fresh meat on the beach. Thoughts of girls in short-shorts and tank tops filled my mind, followed quickly by the same girls in skimpy bikinis. Skimpy, wet bikinis with hard nipples straining the material. I rubbed my semi and wondered briefly if I would have time to rub one out before I had company.

A loud yip sounded throughout the yard and just like that, I had my answer. Quil had arrived.

I looked down at my semi and once again the thought occured to me that I really needed some rest and relaxation. But not necessarily in that order.

Quil bounded up the steps and came into the house through the back door.

"Yo… Embry, man… you ready?" he yelled.

"Yeah, almost..." I replied. I tugged on my pants and glanced up at my packmate when he stopped in the doorway.

"Dude, you showered? Why would you do that? You washed off your natural scent, you know chicks love that shit."

I shook my head and scrunched up my nose when I caught a whiff of his aroma. "Dude, you didn't? I mean sure, I know that chicks love our natural scent, but they need to be able to smell it, not the sweaty butt funk smell that you are carting at the moment."

Quil raised his arm and sniffed his pit. "Yeah, I umm… I see what you mean." He started to walk away.

"Where you going?"

He shrugged. "To take a shower, where else?"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the den. I picked up the remote and settled in on the sofa. I started flicking through the TV channels. I really wasn't paying attention to anything that was on. Instead I was thinking about being a wolf and Quil's stupidity.

You would have thought that the idiot would have figured it out by now. The Gods had given us a gift. We had the ability to shift into protectors for the tribe. This dual nature that we had came with many drawbacks; we were quick to anger and there was no privacy, our thoughts weren't even our own anymore. We had enhanced senses that were both a blessing and a curse. I mean can you imagine being able to smell a fart from three houses away? Or what about things like dirty socks? Or not being able to rub one out without your best friend hearing you when they were in the next room?

We were also essentially tied to the reservation for life. Of course Taha Aki had fixed it so that we probably wouldn't want to leave La Push. When we first developed our alter egos, several other things happened as well. It was all part of a package deal. Physically, we developed tall, muscular, and hard to break bodies. We had incredible strength and stamina; we were also resistant to disease and quick to heal any damage.

There were also other benefits. Our wolves started excreting pheromones. They were designed to draw our perfect mate to us. But until we found her, they would also attract other women. Mostly the type of women that could make the stress of having a dual nature a little more tolerable, in other words, women that would and could, offer us a physical release.

Women had started flocking to my side, wanting to 'be' with me. I wasn't stupid. I knew what my body looked like, what I smelled like, the sudden appeal that had made women want me. I knew, even if they didn't, that they were there because of my wolf. And he loved every fucking second of it.

I would like to say that I had never taken advantage of this fact before, but I couldn't. The animal that inhabited my body was a very primal creature, he was concerned with only the most basic of needs, protect, eat, sleep, and fuck. I did however; limit my activities to women that had a reputation for getting around.

The biggest benefit, as I saw it, of having slept with all of the other women, was the knowledge and skill that I had gained. I knew now, without a doubt, that I would be able to please my mate when I found her. And I knew that I _would _find her, it was just a matter of time.

Once I discovered who she was, and after we had completed the union, the pheromones would change. They would be more subtle and less noticeable to the population as a whole. They would however, enhance the desire that our mate felt for us. To her, we would become more tempting, more enticing, and to us, she would be irresistible. All of this was designed to make the couple want to procreate. It was the supernatural way of forcing the production of offspring with the wolf gene. In fact, it was impossible for a wolf to impregnate any woman that was not his mate. That was also another major benefit to being in the pack.

My thoughts were interrupted when Quil walked out of the bathroom. Once again, he was fully dressed, but this time his hair was still damp and clinging to his face. "I hope you don't care that I borrowed your deodorant."

"Nah, I don't mind," I told him. That one was almost empty and I had another stick that I could open.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I turned off the TV and stood up.

We walked outside and headed to First Beach, the location of the bonfire. It was a public beach and by holding the party there, the council was inviting teenagers from all of the surrounding areas. Mostly it would just be the people from the reservation and Forks that came.

The council organized these activities for the community every few months. It was their way of bringing outsiders into the area, helping the local economy. I thought that they were trying to expose the pack to as many females as possible. After all, if we were bound to the reservation then it was sometimes difficult for us to meet new people. If we never met anyone new, then how would we ever determine who our mate was?

Quil and I stopped at the top of the beach and looked down at the scene below us. The party was already in full swing. In addition to the main bonfire, there were several smaller fires lit, enough to illuminate the area without any trouble. A stereo with a several speakers had been hooked up to a portable generator and music was blaring in the air. There was a group of around thirty teenagers dancing, while older couples and the council members roasted hotdogs and marshmallows over a fire a little further down the beach.

We walked down to the edge of the dancing group and scoped out the women, huddled together moving in the center.

Several of the local girls from the high school were dancing with a group of girls from Forks. Three of them, Jessica, Lauren and Angela were frequent visitors to first beach. Angela was all right, she was a preacher's daughter, quiet and unassuming. I had never heard her say a bad thing about anyone.

The other two were a different story. I think that everyone knew who Lauren and Jessica were. They managed to get around, especially Lauren. Jessica was hung up on Mike Newton and only tended to stray away from him when they were arguing. Lauren though, well I would just say that the rumors of her sexcapades were well known around the rez.

"Who is that? I don't think I've ever seen her around here." I asked, never taking my eyes off of the petite brunette, moving next to Angela, that had caught my eye.

"No, she must be a newbie. I would have remembered her," Quil said. He looked around the milling teens. "Wonder if Jake is here yet. He would probably know who she is."

"I don't know, but I don't think I'm going to wait to find out."

Quil looked at me in surprise, but I couldn't take my eyes off the girl dancing barefoot in the blue jean shorts and navy blue tank top. From what I could see, she was beautiful. Her hair was long and had a slight curl. With my enhanced vision, I could see the glints of red in the light of the fire. Even in a ponytail, it was evident that her hair was long and thick.

She was smaller than most of the girls I was usually attracted to. I wondered briefly if she even topped five foot. I knew that I would loom over her. Her figure was curvy with a flat stomach and perfectly proportioned everything else, although her legs were slightly long for her frame.

Just her presence was like a siren call, luring me to her.

She rotated her hips and raised her arms up above her head. She moved her feet from side to side and then popped her hips in time to the music. She turned slightly, so that she was facing Angela a little more and I watched her bite her lip.

My cock sprang to life as I stared at her full lips. In my mind I could see them wrapped around my shaft and I knew that regardless of what did or didn't happen between the two of us tonight, that image would be played back in my mind over and over again.

"Umm… I think I'm going to go dance," I muttered.

Quil's eyebrows popped up and he snorted, "You… dance?"

I shot him a dirty look, "Yeah, me… I'm going to go dance with her."

"You better hurry then, it looks like someone else has noticed her too."

I looked around the party that was in full swing. Paul and Jared had just walked up and Paul was watching the lovely lady with a look of pure lust in his eyes. Before he had the chance, I put my feet in motion.

I walked up behind her and put my hands on her waist. I pulled her up against me before she even had the opportunity to move. Her hair was even with my chest and she was the perfect height for me to prop my chin on the top of her head. I bent my knees slightly and started rocking my hips in time with hers. I bent over and whispered softly into her ear, "Mind if I join you?"

From the corner of my eye I watched her friend Angela give her a thumbs up and I smiled.

She glanced over her shoulder at me and nodded.

I took that as her consent.

We moved in time to the music and she rubbed her body over my erection. I knew she could tell that I was aroused. Hell, she would have to be an idiot not to know. But for once in my life, I didn't care. I wanted her to know just how she affected me.

She brought her arms up above her head again and circled her hands behind my neck.

I turned my face into her skin and caught a hint of the most delectable scent, like jasmine and rain. I moaned, unable to stop myself.

She started to lower her arms and I caught her left wrist in my right hand. I pulled her around so that she was facing me. I wanted to see the entire package. So far I had seen bits and pieces of this woman, enough to know that she was beautiful and sexy, but now I wanted to see all of the finer details.

She didn't disappoint. I stared in wonder at her tiny form and delicate features. She had high cheek bones, flushed pink from exertion. Her mouth was a perfect bow, well almost perfect; the bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top, it would be perfect for me to suck on. She pulled it into her mouth and bit down on the side again, I couldn't tell if it was from nerves or excitement.

I could feel her eyes roaming up my body, taking stock of the ripples and bulges of muscle. I smelt the musky scent of her arousal, mixed with her natural scent of jasmine and rain, and my mouth watered. I smirked. She already wanted me and she hadn't even looked at my face.

I bent my knees and shifted so that my thigh was between her legs. I pulled the tiny brunette closer to me and smiled when she wrapped her arms around my neck again. She rocked back and forth on my leg and I moved my body in time with hers. I ran my arms up and down her back, helping her to move in a way that I knew would stimulate her need for me.

Her scent permeated the air and I could tell that she had been hit with a fresh wave of desire. I felt an almost overwhelming urge to strip her bare, right there in the middle of a group of dancing teenagers and bury my tongue in her body.

She stared at my chest but I could still see the red flush invading her pale skin. I instinctively knew that this woman wasn't someone that typically moved like we were right then. But just the same, I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at her discomfort.

She looked up at me, a hurt expression on her face, and I lost myself in her big brown eyes. The smile died on my lips and my mouth went dry.

Images flew across my mind like scenes from a movie. _My arm was supporting her back while my other hand was splayed across her bare stomach. Her hands entangled in my hair while she feebly tried to hold my head to her chest. My teeth clamped around a pert nipple. My engorged shaft dripping clear beads of fluid and her, licking her lips, her eyes hooded with desire_. I saw _an imprinted mark of my teeth, forming two perfect half circles on the bare expanse of her neck. Her_ _stomach swollen and round with the life that grew inside. Dark headed children chased the waves while the two of us walked hand in hand down the beach._

I gasped and her eyes widened, the hurt look gone. "Are you alright?" She softly murmured.

I stood up slowly and ran my hand across my eyes. "Uhhh… yeah."

"Why don't we go sit down? You feel really hot; let me get you something to drink."

"No, I think I just need to get out of the crowd. Will you walk with me?"

"Ummm…" she looked around at the crowd. Her friend Angela was dancing with a grown up looking Seth Clearwater. Lauren and Jessica had Paul sandwiched between them, and he somehow had an arm wrapped around each of them. I shook my head.

In spite of the fast music, Jared was slow dancing with his mate Kim on the outskirts of the group, next to Sam and his mate Emily. There were kids from Forks, kids from La Push, kids from Port Angeles and even some of the Clearwater and Littlesea cousins from Neah Bay.

The biggest shock of all though, at least to me, was the lone she wolf, dancing around Quil like she was a pole dancer and he was the pole. I lifted my eyebrows and shrugged when Quil caught my eye and smirked.

My brown eyed beauty got my attention when she stepped away from me and walked toward Angela and Seth. I started to growl but then stopped myself and simply took a step in the same direction. It brought me flush up against her back. My skin tingled and my cock ached.

I watched while she leaned over to Angela and said, "I'm gonna walk on the beach with… umm… my new dancing partner."

Angela looked me over and smiled, "Hey Embry."

"Hi Angela," I replied. I couldn't take my eyes off of the beauty standing beside me.

She took my hand and started to walk toward the edge of the group. We made it outside the ring of logs, to the point where the light from the fire started to fade. I could still see clearly, but I knew that she wouldn't be able to. Without the firelight, she would be dependent on me to guide her.

We walked hand in hand down the shoreline, the water warm over our bare feet. I watched her out of the corner of my eye and there were several times that I thought I saw her looking back at me.

"I'm Embry Call." I told her after several minutes. It was awkward, not knowing her name.

"It's nice to meet you Embry, I'm Bella Swan."

We talked for a few minutes about La Push and she asked me about Al-ka-lat Island. I gave her a quick history lesson, but I kept getting distracted by her teeth, biting down on her lower lip.

I didn't know what possessed me to ask, but suddenly the words were tumbling from my mouth, "Would you like to leave, with me?"

She grinned and nodded her head. "Yeah, I think I would like that."

My smile stretched across my face and I turned and started walking back toward the bonfire. My house was in that direction and as much as I hated to, that was the way we needed to go.

Bella looked over at Angela and waved when we passed the still dancing group.

I stopped her from going any further. "Are you sure you are ready to leave?"

"I'm sure," she whispered.

My eyes traveled down her body and I could clearly see the outline of two nipples, pointing through the material of her shirt and bra. My groin tightened once again and I had to fight the urge not to pull her up and bite one, the perky nub covered in cloth or not.

I settled for a moan and I pulled her behind me. I took three steps and then realized that this was not going to work. I couldn't just pull her along and my stride was too much for her to keep up with. I turned and reached under her arms. I lifted her and she gasped.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," I ordered.

Her legs clamped into position and her arms circled my neck. I kept one hand wrapped around her back and I tucked the other hand under her butt. Her ass fit perfectly inside my palm.

I savored the feeling of having her in my arms, and then I realized exactly where my fingers were. They were mere millimeters away from the hot center that I wanted so badly to touch. I desperately sucked in air, and I walked faster.

"Where are we going?" I heard her words muttered softly against my neck.

"Uh… somewhere private," I managed to gasp out.

"Ummm…you smell really good," she whispered. Her lips settled on the skin underneath my ear and I lost all coherent thought.

Desire swept over me with an intensity that I had never encountered. I found it hard to move, but I knew that somehow, I had to at least get us under the cover of the trees.

The tip of my cock brushed against her denim covered slit with every step I took.

Her lips pressed against my neck again, just a little, innocent touch, and then the tip of her tongue flicked over my skin.

I had to concentrate to keep my eyes from rolling back in my head. "Ahh… fuck baby, you can't do that."

"What?" she asked, "This?"

Her mouth touched the skin on the side of my neck once again, and this time, she was more daring. Her tongue delicately traced a path from my lower neck to my ear. She strained upward, in my arms and pulled my ear lobe between her lips and then scraped it with her teeth.

I decided that wherever we were, it would have to do.

I stopped moving and turned my head toward hers. I brushed my lips against hers and it was as if gasoline had been thrown onto a fire. The kiss deepened and her lips parted. My tongue reached out to hers and they twisted, curling around each other.

Her hands moved to my head and she twirled her fingers in my hair. I pulled her lower lip into my mouth and bit down gently. The smell of her arousal filled the air around us and I couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my face.

My lips never left her mouth as I leaned back against a tree trunk and propped my foot on an exposed root. I shifted Bella so that she sat astride my thigh, her torso near mine. I kept one arm around her back, and the other I let explore.

I started with where my hand had last been, her pert little ass. I trailed my fingers down her leg and then back up again, getting closer and closer to heaven. During this, my mouth never stopped it's assault. I kept a constant movement of my lips over hers, down her jaw and around her neck.

My fingers, so close to her warm, wet, center, seemed to move of their own accord. They traveled the length of the material covering her, and then slipped under the edge. I instantly encountered her silky panties. I pushed them aside and my fingers encountered the smooth, skin of her dripping folds for the first time.

Her hands made their way under my shirt and she pushed the hem up over my chest and then over my head. What she couldn't see, she made up for with touch. Her fingertips covered every ridge, every contour, every dip between my muscles. A trail of fire blazed across my skin, branding me with her touch. Goose bumps broke out across my chest and I inhaled deeply, trying to stay in control.

Her hips moved against my hand and I slipped my finger inside her warm, wet channel. She was so snug that I almost shot off on the spot. I couldn't help but wonder if she felt that tight around my finger, just how tight would she feel around my cock? My significantly larger cock.

My head dropped forward and rested on her shoulder. I turned and buried my mouth in her neck. Strands of hair floated around my face and I suddenly wished I had thought to take her hair down. I pushed the idea to the side; there would be time for that later.

My thumb brushed over her clit and I pressed down with a circular motion. She rocked against my hand and I was glad that I still had the other arm securing her to me.

She threw her head back and a loud whimper sounded in the air around us.

"Ohhh… fuck…. Embry…"

I pressed harder with my thumb and moved my finger back and forth inside her.

"That's it baby…" I muttered, "Let me feel it, I want to feel you cum on my hand."

She moaned and leaned back further into my arm.

I dropped my head down to her chest and suddenly I wished I had taken the time to remove her clothes. It was too late for that though. I wouldn't let a little thing like clothing stand in the way. I bit down on her breast and scraped my teeth across her upright nipple.

"Fuck," she yelled. Her body shuddered and her soaked channel rippled and throbbed around my finger.

She collapsed boneless in my arms, her head thrown forward against my chest. I moved my hand slightly, to pull it from her body. I was careful not to brush it up against her sensitive clit. My hand cleared her pants and I pulled it to my face. I inhaled deeply and then stuck my finger in my mouth and moaned loudly at the taste.

"Fucking delicious," I muttered.

She snorted.

I looked down and caught the glint of her eyes watching me suck the fluids from her body off my hand.

"What?" I questioned. "You do taste good. Here, why don't you try a taste?" I held my hand out toward her. Secretly I was hoping that she would suck her cream off of my fingers.

She shook her head and looked bashful.

"Are you sure?" I teased, "I'll share." I wanted to beg. She must have noticed something in the tone of my voice. Her face turned red and her mouth parted slightly, she leaned forward and hesitantly stuck out her tongue. She licked the length of my finger and then pulled the tip into her mouth.

It was so fucking hot that I almost came right then. I think I even whimpered. She held my gaze for several long seconds, and then her eyes dropped to my mouth and then down to my raging erection. She licked her lips.

The sexual tension was so strong that I could almost taste it. It had built up to the point that all I wanted was to strip her naked and fuck her. I buried my impulses and counted to ten. I smirked and then stood. I reached out my hand, "Come on, lets see if I can actually get you somewhere indoors."

I took a step in the direction of my house and then I took a second one. I was so hard it was painful to walk. It had been a while since I'd had to do the three legged shuffle.

Bella noticed my reaction and pulled against my hand. I turned to look at her. "What is baby?"

"Ummm… can I uhhh…" she stammered. She blushed and her pink cheeks instantly made me think of other cheeks and how they would look pink.

I shook my head and tried to get _those_ thoughts out of my brain. I tried to concentrate on what she was asking, finally just telling her, "I don't understand what it is you are trying to say. What is it you want, baby?"

She just shook her head again, but she pulled my hand toward her.

I took a step and then let her direct me where she wanted me. Seconds later, I found myself sitting down on the exposed root that I had just propped my foot on. Bella stood in front of me and shifted her weight from foot to foot for a minute. Then she cocked her head to the side, grinned mischievously and reached down and unfastened my pants.

My cock sprang out and bobbed freely for a few seconds. I was instantly relieved of some of the pain my engorged dick had been causing me.

She gasped and stared at my full member in the dim light that was filtering through the trees. I knew what I had. My cock was both longer and thicker than average, it was cut and had just a slight curve. When I was hard, the head could almost reach my belly button. I knew that my size, which I was sure was a gift from Taha Aki, could be intimidating. I could see the indecision and doubt, mixed with a bit of awe and incredulity, that covered her face and I sat there, still and quiet while she battled with herself. She glanced up at me, with a resolved look in her eyes; before they once again shifted down to stare at my hard cock. She pulled that bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, and then she reached down and tentatively touched me.

I sucked in a deep breath and my cock twitched. I briefly wondered what she had planned and I prayed that it wouldn't take me long to find out.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and pre-read by Sparkling Fae. Thanks ladies!

**Part 2** **Mate**

Her eyes shot up to mine and she caught me staring, with what I knew was a hopeful look. She glanced back down at my member and wrapped her hand around the shaft. I was shocked to see that her hand didn't completely encircle me.

Bella knelt down in front of me and looked closely at my throbbing prick. She moved her hand up and down softly a couple of times and then she squeezed gently when she reached the head. A clear drop of fluid beaded out of the slit, but I didn't think Bella could see it.

"Fuck, Bella! Can you feel what you do to me? Do you see how hard I am for you? How much I want you?" I couldn't stop myself from talking but it didn't seem to bother her. If anything, I thought she enjoyed hearing my voice.

She leaned forward and I watched with bated breath while she stretched out her tongue and probed the slit. My stomach muscles contracted and my heart sputtered. She pulled her tongue back inside her mouth and a thin string of fluid stretched from her lips to my cock. It was a sight I was certain that I would never forget. The string broke and she licked her lips, removing the slight bit that clung to her chin.

Bella reached forward again and grasped the base of my cock firmly in her hand. She brushed the blunt head over her lips, like she was smoothing on lipstick, and then she licked down the sides and over my balls. She cupped my sac in her other palm and rolled them around in her hand, and then she put her lips on them and kissed.

She sucked them into her mouth and swirled her tongue. She rubbed her hand over my shaft and the combination of her hand, working my prick and her mouth, frenching my balls was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was incredible. It was the most mind blowing feeling in the world. It was going to make me shoot my load all over her face.

Bella must have sensed that I was reaching the end of my endurance. She licked her way back up my shaft, long licks with the flat surface of her tongue, complete from the base to the tip. And then she pulled me into her mouth.

I bucked up, instinctively searching for something deeper.

She didn't disappoint. Bella pushed her mouth as far down my cock as she could and then she pulled back slowly, swirling her tongue around the tip before she dipped her head down again. It didn't take long until her spit was spread along my length. She used her hand to cover the lower half of my shaft, moving it in time with her mouth.

I entangled my hands in her hair and the ponytail holder snapped, freeing the luscious strands to flow over my stomach and thighs. She moved her mouth and hand faster, and then started adding suction, her cheeks caving in. Her tongue twisted around the head every time she pulled back and then she would suck my prick back into her mouth, trying to take me deeper and deeper. She gagged slightly and I instantly pulled back, only for her to follow me, trying to take me deeper still.

I watched her as she sucked my dick like it was the best tasting thing she had ever put inside her mouth. She moaned and hummed around my shaft and the vibrations nearly drove me insane.

"Oh fuck yeah…" My eyes rolled back in my head. "Oh yeah… fuck baby… like that, just like that," the words tumbled from my mouth. It didn't take long until I was spouting incoherently, disjointed sentences that didn't make sense, at least not to me. But Bella, she was a different story; she seemed to enjoy my inability to speak, moaning and groaning around my cock.

I lifted my head and met her gaze again. She seemed to be watching my reaction to her oral skills. All I knew for sure was that I thought she was going to kill me with pleasure.

My hand smoothed the hair away from her face and I watched her plump lips stretch around my prick. I held that image in my head, closed my eyes and let myself relax against the trunk of the tree. For several long moments I just felt. I tried to take everything in at once, the sensation of her warm, wet mouth, the silky, strands of hair flowing over my thighs, her hand, cupping my sac, even the way her breast felt pushed up against my legs.

"Oh fuck," I couldn't stop myself from moaning. "Fuck Bella, you suck my cock so good."

She pulled me deeper into her mouth and the head of prick brushed against her throat. She gagged but didn't let up. She pushed forward until her throat relaxed and then she swallowed. Her throat squeezed around the head of my shaft and the tingling burn spread from my nuts outward.

"Ohhh yeah… fuck yeah… Bella, I'm gonna cum… swallow it baby… swallow it all…" I managed to moan. White lights exploded behind my closed lids and my hips arched up, pushing my cock further down her throat. And I erupted, jets of semen bypassing her mouth and shooting straight down into her stomach.

Bella didn't move for several seconds. In fact, she held me in her mouth until I started to pull back. She took a deep breath and squeezed her hand up my shaft, forcing the last few drops out onto the head of my cock, before she licked the tip. It was enough to make me hard again.

She looked at me in surprise and I chuckled, "What can I say, I'm a teenage boy."

She lifted an eyebrow and waved her hand toward my groin, "Isn't that fast, even for a teenage boy?"

I couldn't get into the whole conversation about shape shifters and imprints just then so I offered, "I'm a horny teenage boy?"

Bella smiled but then she started to look worried. "You came right? I mean it felt like you came. Was it not good enough?"

I couldn't believe that she had just asked that, but I answered her the most honest way I knew how. I pulled her close to my body and stared into her eyes and sincerely said, "I have never cum so hard before in my life!" And then I kissed her. A full blown, open mouthed, tongue twisting, kiss.

"I can taste myself on you," I told her after we had pulled back to breathe. "It makes me even hornier to know that I just filled your stomach with my cum."

She shuddered in my arms and I nuzzled her neck. I pressed open mouthed kisses from her ear to her shoulder and I wondered if I could get away with leaving my marks all over her body.

She moaned and I could once again smell the musky fragrance of her arousal. "You smell good enough to eat." I paused and then asked in a husky voice, "Can I Bella? Can I eat you?" The question was rhetorical. I planned to feast on her juices regardless of what she said. It might not be right then, but it would be soon.

Her mouth was hanging slightly opened. She had a stunned look on her face and her eyes were glazed over.

I smirked. I was thrilled that I could affect her that way.

I stood, and fastened the zipper and button on my pants. And then I reached down, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up beside me.

"Can I lick you from one end of your body to the other?" I whispered in her ear. "Can I lay you across my bed and lick your cream as it drips out of your pussy?"

She gave a startled "uhn" noise and swayed on her feet.

I picked her up and started carrying her back to my house. I wanted my sheets to smell like her. When I looked at my bed, I wanted to be able to see her lying naked across the top of it. I wanted the air in my room to be saturated with the smell of us.

Bella twisted her fingers in my hair and tightened her legs around my waist. She lifted up and leaned forward. She licked up the side of my throat and then scraped her teeth across my lower jaw.

I knew that Bella wasn't aware of my dual nature, but my wolf didn't care. He positively preened when she showed this simple sign of her submission. In truth, he wanted to mark her, mount her, and fuck her. He wanted to mate with her and truthfully, he wanted to impregnate her.

I wasn't ready for that and I didn't think Bella was either. As a man, I would be happy with marking her, mounting her and fucking her. Anything else could occur later, years later, after I'd had plenty of opportunities to take her in every orifice and in every imaginable position and some that I was sure hadn't been invented yet.

Bella continued to lick and suck her way around my neck and over my collar bones while I ran with her to my house. I bounded up the porch steps and opened the door. I never bothered with the lock; no one would ever be able to get away with stealing from a member of the pack.

I'd lived alone since I had turned eighteen and my mother had moved away. She had left the day after my birthday, moving off with a man from the Hoh Reservation. I didn't miss her. She wasn't allowed to know about the pack, and the grief she gave me over my growth spurt and sneaking out weren't worth the slight bit of comfort she allowed. She had never been overly affectionate, and I'd often felt unwanted and unloved.

But now, I was thankful; thankful that she was gone and thankful that I was a neat person. I knew that I wouldn't be embarrassed by the condition that my mate would find my house in the morning.

I crossed the room and headed down the hallway. I walked into my bedroom and then stopped. I leaned back, forcing Bella to stop her ministrations on my neck and jaw. I waited until I was sure I had her full attention, and then I kissed her.

I tried to show her exactly how much I wanted her, how much I needed to be with her, how much I desired her.

She responded with a moan and a little whimpering sound that sent the blood remaining in the upper half of my body, straight to my dick.

I sat her on the foot of the bed and reached down, pulling her shirt off over her head.

Bella fumbled with the fastening on her pants, finally getting them unbuttoned and then unzipped. She managed to get them off as far as her knees before I grabbed them, yanking them the rest of the way off her body.

I started on my clothes while she worked on removing her bra. Soon I was staring down at the exquisitely formed body of my mate, wearing nothing but a dark blue pair of lacey panties. I soaked in the sight of her flat stomach and perfectly formed curves. My eyes roved over her figure and when I saw the wet circle on her underwear, left from her arousal, I almost lost control. It took everything in me not to jump on top of her and fuck her into the mattress.

I watched her nipples perk up and harden under my eyes and I wanted to twist them between my fingers, suck them into my mouth, and scrape them with my teeth.

She looked to where I was staring and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. Her eyes met mine and they flashed with something, confidence or maybe daring. Bella lifted her hands and cupped her breast, squeezing her nipples between her index finger and her thumb.

A low, deep growl rose up from the bottom of my throat.

Her quick gasp and the sputtering of her heart, along with the new wet spot on her panties told me that she enjoyed the sound of my wolf.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked her.

"What was that noise you made?"

I growled again, "That one?"

She nodded her head.

"That's the sound of me wanting you," I explained as I crawled over her. I stole a kiss when I reached her lips and hoped that I had managed to distract her from the sound of my wolf.

I lay down on the bed beside her and propped up my head on my hand. Bella raised her head, looked down to where my other hand rested on the sheet between us and picked it up. She placed it on her silk covered slit, leaving no doubt as to what she expected from me right then.

My fingers leisurely traced over her panty-clad center, more teasing than anything. I leaned over her body and licked around her fingers, until she removed them from that breast. I pulled a hardened nipple into my mouth and closed my teeth over it, and bit down gently. The damp spot on her underwear got bigger.

Her mouth opened and she made a little sound in the back of her throat. She buried her hands in my hair and pushed her chest up into my face. I started alternating between her breasts, licking and sucking first one and then the other.

I brought my hand up from her dripping core and focused my attentions on her breasts. I wanted to see them hard and pert. I wanted them bouncing while she rode my cock. I wanted them pushed high and together so that I could fit my cock between them and fuck them. I wanted to see them covered in my spunk with globs of cum dripping off of their tips.

She writhed on the bed, her legs moving back and forth against each other, trying to find some much needed friction. I understood how she felt. I was having a difficult time not pushing my hips into the mattress to achieve some relief.

"Embry, fuck me." Her voice was like music to my ears.

I reached down to her hips and ripped the last remaining bit of clothing in half, and then tore the pieces off her body.

My fingers slipped and glided over her smooth folds and then dipped inside her heat. Even with the abundance of fluid dripping from her, she was still tight. I knew she would strain my self control and I couldn't wait to feel her snug and hot around my shaft.

I added a second finger and then pushed up from inside, She moaned and bucked against my hand.

I reached down with my mouth and pulled her nipple back between my lips, sucking hard and pushing up from inside her body with my fingers again. She whimpered and rocked her pelvis. I repeated the sucking, thrusting combination until Bella was writhing below me, and then I spread her legs and settled myself between them.

"Bella," I softly said.

Her head rolled from side to side and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Bella," I repeated, louder.

"Hummm…" was her muffled response.

"Bella!" this time I said her name sharply, letting her know I wanted her attention.

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Are you certain that you want this?" I couldn't keep myself from asking.

She met my eyes with a steady gaze, "Please Embry, make me yours. Fuck me… fuck me now."

I didn't make her ask again. I positioned the blunt tip at her entrance and pushed. She was so wet that I slid in smoothly and easily. I didn't stop until my balls were brushing up against her ass cheeks.

I took up a steady motion, moving back and forth, fully seating myself each time.

Bella rocked against me, meeting me time and again.

My pace increased and then I stopped, leaned back and sat on my heels. I pulled Bella up my legs and started pumping again. As far as I was concerned, this was an almost perfect position to fuck my girl. She was spread out in front of me; the angle that I got was fantastic for brushing up against her g-spot. I was able to see every thrust, every expression on her face, every bounce of her tits, and she was free to play with herself however she wanted. And I could watch.

She squirmed around my hard dick and if possible, I sank deeper inside her. My movements got harder and faster, until she screamed my name and spasmed around my shaft. I thought about rebuilding an engine to keep from losing my load inside her. I was ready for her to cum, but I wasn't ready for this to be over, and I knew once I nutted for the second time, I would be done for a while, at least a half hour or so.

I pulled out of her and leaned over her inert body and pulled her nipple back into my mouth. I lavished my attention onto her breast, and then when she started to moan and whimper, I reached up and started sucking on her neck. I had found the perfect place to leave my mark on her delicate skin; it was just behind her ear where her hair could still cover it. I sucked at her skin until I had left the bruise that I desired.

I waited until her breathing had slowed back to normal and then I flipped her over, pulled her ass in the air and mounted her from behind. I fucked her hard and fast. Bella's hands twisted in the sheets in a vain attempt to keep herself steady as I pounded against her. She bucked her hips and tried to arch away from me when she came for the second time. I held her tight against my hips and slowed my frantic thrusting down.

This time I didn't give her a break. I pulled her up against me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Grab the headboard," I whispered in her ear.

She reached up and did as I had told her to. I lifted up on my knees and impaled her on my cock again. I reached around and tweaked her clit while I pounded into her from behind. I pumped steadily until I felt the inevitable tingle that started to spread from my sac into my stomach. I breathed deeply, trying to prolong my release but it didn't help. My movements got shorter and more frantic until with a final pinch on her clit, she spasmed around me for the third time. I shouted and buried my cock inside her cunt and pulsed, shooting ribbon after ribbon of jizz inside her body.

I flooded her with my cum, giving her every last drop that I could produce. And I instantly wanted to give her more. She collapsed face first into the bed. I lay down beside her and pulled her into my arms. Bella lay there with her eyes closed. She had fallen into an exhausted slumber, but I couldn't sleep. I was too busy watching her. Her breathing had finally slowed back down to normal and she had settled into a comfortable position, for her.

I got up and went to the bathroom, and then returned and sat at the foot of the bed, my back leaned up against the wall, and I watched her.

She moved slightly and the sheet exposed a portion of her body. A quick tug and she was once again completely bare to my roving eyes.

Her legs were parted and I could see my cum dripping out of her smooth folds. I loved her shaved pussy. It was such a fucking turn on to touch that smooth, hairless skin. My cock sprang to life and I was ready again, ready to fill her cunt with my seed, ready to plow into her in every conceivable way. I wanted to fuck her standing up. I wanted to fuck her from behind. Lying down, doggy style, up against the wall, bent over a chair, I didn't care. I just wanted to fuck her. Fuck her mouth, fuck her ass, fuck her tits or fuck her cunt, I wanted it all. But first, first I was going to taste that sweet, young pussy.

I wondered if she would get mad at me if I did what I wanted. I wondered if she would be pissed if I started without her, if I didn't wake her up. What would she think if she came to, only to find me buried, balls deep inside her? I took a deep breath and savored the smell of sex in the room. I smiled. There was no time like the present to find out.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor. Pre-read by the fantastic SparklingFae.

**Part 3 Claim**

I ran my fingers up her calves and inside her thighs.

She moaned in her sleep and stirred, her brow furrowed.

It struck me then that she hadn't been resting for long. I felt guilty that I was so eager to disturb her slumber for another round of fun. I wondered if she were likely to be sore if I didn't stop. My Bella hadn't been a virgin, I knew that, but just the same, I would bet my left nutt that she wasn't _that_ experienced. I didn't know how I knew, but I did.

My wolf bristled at the thought of another man being with our mate, and just like that, the urge to take her again was almost overwhelmingly strong.

I leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. _I had to let her rest, at least for a little longer. _

I wrapped my hand around my cock and slowly stroked. It didn't feel anywhere near as good as she did, but for the moment, it would work. I had the visual of her spent body in front of me, the glistening folds of her sex, still dripping with the combined fluids from our earlier release. And the smell, that delectable aroma of her that still clung to my skin. I would never tire of that scent.

She shifted and her mouth parted slightly. I was suddenly reminded of the way she looked, kneeling in front of me, and her mouth wrapped around my cock.

My hand tightened around my shaft and started to move a little faster. I had never had a woman take me as deeply inside her mouth as Bella had. When she had swallowed and her throat had tightened around the head of my cock, it had been like a fantasy coming to life. That was something that I had dreamed off, something that I had jacked off to time and again. The dream held nothing on the reality.

I wanted to do that again. I wanted to lay Bella on the table, hang her head off backward and watch my dick disappear down her throat. I wanted to see her nose, buried in my balls. I wondered if her throat would bulge from the size of my cock when she swallowed it again. And I had no doubt that it would happen again.

I pumped a little faster and my hand got marginally tighter. I could feel the tingle of my release start in my balls and coil outward.

I stared at the white, milky fluid that was dripping from her smooth center, and I noticed that her nipples were starting to pucker.

She was asleep. I could tell that by her deep breaths and slow, steady heartbeat. But she knew. She knew how desperately I longed to be inside her just then. She could smell the pheromones in the air and she could probably feel my desire for her. The need I had to be buried inside her.

My eyes closed and my head tilted back. I tried to stay quiet as my climax jolted through my body. Semen erupted from my cock and landed on my chest, stomach and hand.

I rested for just a moment and then I grabbed my shirt from the floor beside the bed and used it to wipe myself off.

Sated for the time being, I crawled up to lay down beside Bella, I wrapped my body around hers, and I closed my eyes.

I didn't know how long we slept. I just knew that I woke up to the most incredible feeling of a soft, warm woman, lying in my arms. I was on my side and I was basically still wrapped around her. She was also on her side, facing away from me, her head lying on my bicep. My chin was an inch or so above the top of her head and my hand was cupping her breast. Her hands were in front of her, one of them palm up and the other holding onto my wrist. Our legs were entwined together and my cock was nestled against her ass.

I couldn't resist squeezing her breast or twisting her nipple between my fingers. When that didn't get the response that I had hoped for, I tried it again. This time I applied more and more pressure until she stretched. Her back arched and her chest thrust out toward my hand. Her ass pushed against my cock and I moaned in her ear.

She settled back down and I heard her deep, even breathing once again.

I frowned. My mate slept too soundly.

An idea occurred to me and I stopped and thought for just a second before deciding to go ahead with my hasty plan. I wanted to see if I could make her cum in her sleep.

I reached down and pulled her top leg over mine, exposing her center with her smooth, damp folds.

I stroked her clit and dipped my fingers inside her until she was dripping wet.

She shuffled and I calmed her, whispering in her ear.

She pushed back against my cock once again.

I pinched her clit and she tried to close her legs.

"It's all right little one, it's just me. I've got you," I murmured softly.

"Umm… sleepy," she shifted further against me, almost on her back.

I slowly slid out from behind her, and grinned when she moved her legs, inadvertently making things easier for what I wanted.

I crawled under the sheet and gently spread her thighs just a little more, and slid my hands under her ass. I pushed up slightly, tilting her pelvis and obtaining the much needed angle to accomplish what I wanted.

I settled myself between her splayed legs and licked, long and slow from her little puckered opening, straight up to her clit. The flavor of her release, combined with my semen was like food for the God's.

I lapped at her slit with the broad surface of my tongue and then flicked at her clit with the pointed end. I alternated back and forth, between long, slow licks and quick, teasing taps. The entire time I was cued into her body, watching her for signs that she was waking up.

Her breasts were firm and her nipples were puckered buds that thrust outward from her chest. Her heartbeat was faster that it had been a few minutes before, and she was starting to pant. Juices from her desire, mixed with my saliva seemed to flow freely from her center.

I lapped some more, slow gentle strokes, trying to lick up every drop of cream that escaped from her body. She moaned and shifted in her sleep.

I brushed across her swollen clit and her mouth fell open in a gasp. I latched on to it with my lips and sucked it into my mouth, humming at the same time. Her hips bucked up and her eyes popped open.

"Fuck Embry, I thought I was dreaming," she explained.

"Nah uh…" was the best I could do to answer her in the negative. This wasn't a dream. This was real life, as real as it gets and I was on a mission to show her just what it meant to be claimed as the mate of a shape shifter.

I licked again and she started to buck her hips up and down against my face. I moved my hands and used them to pull her thighs over my shoulders.

I bit down on her clit and then slid my tongue to her entrance, spearing it up inside her as deeply as it would go.

She wrapped her fingers in my hair and whimpered loudly. She thrust her hips up and down against my face. I continued to play with her clit, sucking, biting and flicking it with my tongue.

"Ohhh… fuckkk… Embry," she moaned. She pushed her hips up against my face twice more and then she shuddered, the tremors starting with her clit and working their way outward.

"Oh fuck…" she murmured, "What a way to wake up."

I didn't respond, I moved up her body and slid my cock into her warm, wet channel. Bella groaned at the intrusion.

"I know babe, I know," I muttered in her ear. "You're tired, you're sore and you just want to sleep some more. I can't help it. You feel how hard I am for you? You feel what you do to me?"

I felt her head nod more than I saw it.

"This is your fault." I continued, "You shouldn't be so damn desirable," I punctuated my words with a roll of my hips and a snapping jerk of my pelvis, pushing my cock as far up inside her as it would good.

Bella's breath huffed out in a faint "unf" sound every time I thrust forward.

Without losing my stride, I lifted her legs and pulled them up the front of my body, and then I leaned over her.

I was able to push even deeper inside her warm, wet body.

"Fuck Embry… ohhh fuck…" she gasped.

I plowed my cock into her without pause, fucking her deeper and deeper with each stroke. "Ahh fuck… Bella," my voice was low and husky sounding, the words were disjointed and I doubted that I was making any sense, but I didn't care.

"Your fault… your fucking fault… want you so bad… gonna fill you with my cum." I stared into her eyes as I pounded into her body.

Her walls spasmed around my shaft, tightening and releasing and she yelled, "Embry…"

"Fuck yeah, scream my name," I ordered.

"EMBRY…!" Her eyes closed and her head shoved back, her mouth hung open as the sound of my name echoed in the room.

Her body jerked and twisted beneath mine and I relentlessly rammed myself into her, forcing my way into her shuddering channel.

My jizz spurted from my cock and coated the walls of her cunt.

I drove into her again and blasted another round against the edge of her cervix. I heaved my hips forward, as far as they would go and my body stilled, while the last spasms of my release erupted from my shaft.

I moved back slightly, giving her just enough room to move her legs off my shoulders and lay them out on the bed. And then I collapsed down on top of her, my legs resting between hers and my upper body supported with my forearms. My penis, still entrenched within her walls.

I would love to say that I kissed her and cuddled with her, but I can't. The differences in our size was too much to allow me to love on her like I wanted, at least not without slipping my softening member from her warm, wet, channel, and I wasn't willing to leave her body yet.

We caught our breath and I looked down at her, the sweat beading on her face and her hair dampened and clinging to her skin.

"Fuck if you aren't the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," I muttered.

She blushed.

I couldn't help the chuckle that rose up in my throat. I had just taken her, fucked her in the most primal of ways and she could still blush.

The movement of my cock, just from where it twitched inside her while I snickered was enough to make me start to harden slightly.

Her eyes widened and she clamped her muscles around my shaft.

I swelled and grew, filling her, stretching and spreading her walls around my expanding member, and then I tightened my muscles, and caused my dick to jump inside her.

"Ohhh…" She sounded surprised.

"Ohhh…" I repeated with a gentle thrust forward.

"Already?"

"Yep," I smirked, "Horny teenager, remember?"

"Oh yeah," She gasped almost breathlessly when I pulled out and then slid back inside her nice and easy.

I rocked back and forth, slowly, taking my time to fill her. I was careful to hit that spot inside, the one that I knew would drive her crazy. It wouldn't stay like this. I knew that sooner, rather than later, the wolf would take over and I would be back to a driving force, determined to shoot my seed as deeply inside her as I could. But for this moment, I could take things slow and gentle.

She brought her hands up to her chest and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples between her fingers.

My eyes stared, mesmerized as she fondled herself. My cock twitched. "You're trying to kill me… right?" I had to ask after I regained the power of speech.

She laughed, her breasts bouncing up and down. "Me? No, but I think you are trying to fuck me to death."

"But baby, what a way to go," I emphasized my words with a snap of my hips.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I could feel her heels digging into my ass.

"I'd die a happy woman," she confessed.

"Humph… if I have anything to do with it, you'll be too busy to die." I rocked my hips forward again and did that same snapping movement that made her groan and clench around me.

I leaned back and sat on my heels, pulling her up into my lap. She moaned when I thrust forward again, the head of my dick brushing up against her g-spot. I held onto her hips and held her steady while I pumped my cock in and out.

I watched her slowly start to come undone, and when another orgasm ripped through her, I kept up the same steady, driving force.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Bella moaned breathlessly. "I can't take anymore."

I smirked, "Yeah you can, just one more."

"One more?" She repeated. I pushed myself inside her again.

"Just one more and then I'll stop and let you rest." I promised.

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow." I couldn't stop my assault on her swollen vagina.

I laughed, "You won't have too. I'll carry you wherever you need to go."

"Is that so?"

"It's a promise. I'll even let you sleep late in the morning if you want to." I would carry her on my shoulders if that's what it took. Her on my shoulders, her pussy up against my mouth and her with no pants. I would literally kiss it to make it better. _Hummm… not a bad idea regardless._

"Really, isn't it morning now?"

"Well daylight then," I snapped my hips and her "unf" sound was music to my ears.

"Okay then, once more," she conceded.

I stopped and looked at her hooded eyes, taking in the dazed look on her face. "You realize I wasn't asking, don't you?"

She nodded her head.

I pushed myself inside her again, "As long as that's clear."

"Crystal," she retorted.

She bit her bottom lip, "I've never…"

"You've never?" I questioned.

"I've never came so many times in one night that I lost count." She admitted.

I leered, "This won't be the only time that happens. It's just the start of many," I promised.

"Really… you don't do this with a different girl every weekend?"

I snorted, "No. Never again. From now on it's me and you, you and me, understand?"

She nodded.

"No Bella, do you understand? You're mine now. Forever."

"Sure Embry, I'm yours."

"Do you mean that Bella?" I couldn't seem to make her understand that I was serious and meant what I was saying.

She was mine. I was hers. She belonged to and with me, just as I belonged to and with her. She would carry my pups and love me. I would watch over her and protect her from any and everything.

She gasped and looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes…"

My eyebrows lifted, "What about my eyes?"

"They're yellow," she exclaimed.

I didn't take the time to explain to her what that meant. My wolf was clawing to be released. He was desperate to make her understand and if I didn't claim Bella and mark her as mine, then he would burst forth and do it himself. If that happened she might not survive.

My thoughts turned to Emily and Sam.

I shook my head. That wouldn't happen today, not to my Bella, not to my mate. I would do it, even if she wasn't ready, just to protect her from the inner me, my untamed, feral, alter ego.

I pulled out of her body and with a quick move of my arms; I flipped her over onto her stomach. I pulled her hips back so that her ass was up in the air, and I pushed her head down to lie on the bed. I lifted up on my knees and I aligned my cock with her entrance.

I pushed inside her and breathed in deep, trying to control the sensations that almost overwhelmed me. She was so tight this way, and the sight of my cock sinking into her like this, it was the most stimulating, erotic thing I had ever seen.

I put my hand on her hip and splayed the fingers from my other hand across her cheek. I squeezed.

She moaned and pushed back against me.

I ran my fingers up and down the cleft of her ass and then I pressed my thumb against her puckered bud.

She rose up on her hands and looked over her shoulder at me, her mouth was open and shock was present on her face.

I stopped my groping of her asshole and chuckled. "One day baby, not today, but one day I'll fuck you there too."

She inhaled deeply in through her nose, nodded slightly, and then turned her head and lay back down.

The thought of taking her in all of her orifices excited me. Fuck, I couldn't help it. I had just met my mate, I was getting ready to claim her and I couldn't stand the thought of there being a part of her body that I hadn't possessed. That combined with the visual of pumping my cock, in and out of her cunt… the smell of me and her and sex… her noises… I could feel the tightening of my balls as the tingle started.

"Who Bella, who do you belong to?" I asked.

"You Embry, I'm yours," her words were serious and I couldn't detect any hint of indecision.

"Mine forever…"

"Yes, yours,"

"Say it," I demanded.

"Yours forever," her answer was spoken clearly and decisively.

I just hoped that she knew I wasn't kidding around.

My wolf was close to the surface and the feeling was overpowering me. My teeth elongated, I leaned forward over her body, the surge of my release spread throughout my lower stomach and rushed forward, seeking her waiting warmth.

My hips pushed into her, and my movements became erratic. I jerked and my semen spilled from my cock into her channel. My bite, the mark that claimed her as my mate, coincided with the fluid that gushed from my body, into hers. My teeth held onto their spot on her neck and my shaft expanded, filling her completely. Her walls tightened down on my dick and ensured that I wouldn't be leaving her body until I had softened and relaxed.

My teeth released their hold on her neck when the last of my seed entered her body. I pulled her torso tight against mine and rolled with her to my side, cradling her in my arms, the two of us still attached at the hips, and then I started to talk.

I explained to Bella about the pack and the dual nature that I possessed. I told her about the imprint and the mating bond that we shared. We discussed claiming and marking and how that would affect the future for both her and me. We talked about the pheromones and how my body was designed to attract her and impregnate her.

She did well with most of the information. It wasn't like I had given her the choice though. I also explained to her that this was the way it was done in the pack, the way it had always been done. The partner was found, possessed, claimed and marked. She would belong with me and in return, I would make her happier than she had ever thought she could be.

We stayed tied together while we talked. That was another part of being a wolf. The wolf had the ability to keep his mate close throughout the marking and acceptance, guaranteeing that she wouldn't be able to leave during the first flash of anger. Making sure she was still around when she was calm enough to admit that she no longer wanted to go.

It was strange, it was awkward, and it was part of being a wolf. We weren't given a choice in our imprint. By the same token, neither was our mate. From the time they were marked, they were ours. Our wolves would settle for nothing less. The Gods' would demand it.

I didn't know how long we lay there, with her affixed to my body. It was somewhere after the forty minute mark, that had been set by Jared and Kim. But it was still well before the thirty-six hour mark that had accompanied Sam's confession to Emily. We had actually considered squirting the couple with a hose to see if we could get them separated. It had taken the Chief, Billy Black to dissuade Paul and Quil from that idea.

"What happens if I refuse to accept this?" She finally whispered.

"The Gods' wouldn't have chosen you for me, if you would refuse me." I replied.

"So no one has ever refused before?"

"No, no one."

"I don't like having my choices taken away from me," she admitted.

"They were taken away from you at birth. You were born to be with me, I was born to be with you."

"I don't know. I wasn't raised like you were, in the belief that everything is predestined."

"Close your eyes and watch," I put my hand across her forehead and centered my breathing. When our heartbeats were the same and our breathing matched, I showed her what I had seen when I gazed into her eyes for the first time. I infused the memory with every ounce of longing and desire that I had.

The memory played out and I sagged into the bed and pulled her into my arms.

"We can have that… that future?" She finally asked.

"It's ours for the taking."

"How did you know though? How did you know that was what I dreamed of, what I wished for?"

"I didn't, but Taha Aki did. That is why you were chosen as my mate. Our dreams are the same. You would never have been chosen if we didn't want the same things, or if we hadn't been capable of fulfilling the dreams of each other."

She settled down and relaxed against me. I could feel her body starting to release mine and I breathed a sigh of relief, she was starting to accept.

"So if I couldn't have children…"

"You wouldn't have been my mate, because I want children one day."

"And if you hadn't been able to father children…"

"Then the person chosen for my mate would have been someone that didn't desire to be a mother."

"And what about love?"

"Everything that we are is perfectly suited for the other. I can make you happier than anyone else will ever be able to. And you can do the same for me." I explained. "The love will come, it's inevitable."

"Okay," I felt my cock soften and slide from her body. The relief I experienced from knowing that she accepted me was profound.

She yawned and I knew that this was not the time to celebrate.

"Don't worry Bella. You may be mine, and I may be yours, we may be married in the eyes of the tribe, but you don't have to live here. You can get to know me first."

"Really," the relief in her eyes was obvious.

"Yes really. We can take things slowly now. My wolf is appeased and you are mine. The rest can come more naturally."

"All right then. I think I would like to take things more naturally."

I smiled and she snuggled her body into mine. I kissed the top of her head, and finally, I was sated enough to allow her to sleep. At least for the time being.

**AN: Ok… a bit different. Would love to hear what you think.**

**My friends over at Tricky Raven, a FF site I belong to, just kicked off the first-ever Fandom Choice Awards. There are separate sections for both wolfpack and vamp fics and each one has multiple categories. Nominations are being accepted till 11/20 and you are welcome to nominate in both the wolf and vamp sections. The link is http (:) / ****the fandom choice spot (dot**) com (forward slash). You know the drill, remove the spaces and add periods or forward slashes, sorry but this was the only way I could make the link show up. It is also on my profile. Please go show your favorite fandom writers, artists, etc. some love!


	4. Chapter 4

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and Pre-read by Sparkling Fae and Iamtwilightobsessed. These ladies all write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Okay, so since so many of you have asked, I have finally decided that Bella was going to be just a smidge younger in this story than Embry. Idk why, it's AU so I figured why not make it so. Embry is 18, Bella 17, about to turn 18.

**Part 4 More**

I'd not seen Bella since just before lunch. We'd slept in and then enjoyed a late breakfast, which she had cooked. She'd left my house right after we ate, talking about needing to get back to Charlie.

I had walked with her to get her truck. She drove an old clunker. In fact, it was the same old clunker that Billy Black used to own. At least I could rest easy knowing that Jacob had fixed it up and made it road worthy. Besides, there wasn't too much that could hurt my girl in that thing.

She'd left the beach and started the trip home and I had followed her from a distance. I kept pace with the truck easily, staying just out of sight in the tree line. I had to make sure she got home safely, and then I had run back to La Push and started my patrol.

My half brother, Sam, had been running his route when I had shifted. He watched the imprint through my mind and to say he was overjoyed was putting it lightly. I think he was just excited that my Bella liked to cook. His imprint, Emily, hated cooking and as a result, everything was undercooked, burnt or bland. The only thing she could fix well was muffins, blueberry muffins to be exact, and Sam hated muffins.

I thought about breakfast, the homemade biscuits, hash browns, bacon, scrambled eggs and banana stuffed French toast that my imprint had made for me. I thought Sam was going to cry. His morning meal had consisted of a box of bran flakes. He had made that clear by leaving the remains all over the forest.

_When do you want to bring her around to meet the rest of us? _Sam asked. He just had to interrupt my thoughts of my imprint, and her mouth, on me.

_I'm not sure yet. She wants to slow things down and get to know each other._

_You fucked her ten ways to Sunday and she wants to slow things down now?_

When he put it that way, it did sound kind of silly.

_We just met, and then I threw all of this shit at her. It's a lot to take in. If she wants to take a step back and slow down then that's what we will do. _

Sam smirked.

I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face, _Yeah, there is that too. _We both knew it would be almost impossible for either me or her to resist the call of the pheromones, especially when she was at her most fertile time. I was going to have to be sure I reminded her to get some form of birth control, quickly.

He had reached his house then and phased out while I had continued my patrol.

It had all been going fine, I was running the trails, sniffing around for any unusual scents, and then Paul had phased in to take his turn.

Immediately the images of him with both Lauren and Jessica flooded my mind. I shuddered. Some of the things they did…

_You think that was bad?_ He asked. Paul showed me another image of some of the activities he had been involved in.

_Fuck Paul, do you know how many different ways she could get sick from doing that?_

_Hey, I didn't tell her to lick my cock clean. Besides, it's Lauren. Do you really think she will get sick? I mean you know some of the things she's had in her mouth._

_That's true,_ I reluctantly conceded. _Ewe, that's just sick… I mean… did you kiss her after that?_

He shuddered, _Fuck no! How stupid do you think I am? No… wait… don't answer that. I really don't want to know. What I was wondering though, is just who that hot number was that you had the public loving going on with?_

Paul played back scenes from the night before in his memory. Me, making a bee line across the dance area to where my Bella was swaying with Angela. The predatory glint in my stare was obvious to anyone, as was the possessive way I had pulled her against me and the way I had followed her with my eyes.

_I'd like to get in on some of her action._

_Fuck off Paul. Go screw one of your whores and leave my woman to me._

_Your woman… wait a minute… _he looked at my memories from gazing into her eyes for the first time. _You mean to say that you imprinted on her?_

_Yeah…_ _imprinted, claimed and marked. She's mine… _the dreamy quality to my voice was sappy but I couldn't help it.

He started singing, _Dum… Dum… Dum… another one bites the dust… dum… dum… dum… another one bites the dust. And another one gone and another one gone, another one bites the dust._

_Hey, it's gonna get you too, another one will bite the dust_, I improvised picking up where he had quit.

Paul did a mental shudder. _Fuck I hope not, one woman from now until forever. No thank you_.

I shook my head, _Whatever Paul. Just keep your thoughts about my imprint clean. I know she's fuck hot, and awesome, and a damn good cook, but she's mine and you will respect her._

Paul did a mental eye roll, _Yes Dad… Wait a minute; you said she's a good cook?_

_Yep, and she's mine, _I repeated_, claimed and marked. _

_Mated and Bred?_

_Just mated…_ I confirmed. Although, the image of Bella round with my child filled my mind and I couldn't stop the flood of desire that momentarily consumed me. I shook it off, that was the wolf speaking, not the man.

_You are whipped…_ Paul smirked, _or maybe you'd like to be whipped?_

I snorted, the wolf was too dominant to ever be on the receiving end of a spanking, but Bella… my mind was flooded with images of her rosy red ass and glistening folds.

_Ahh fuck… are you trying to turn me on?_ Paul asked.

_Good-bye asshole._ I phased out and ran the rest of the way home. I might not be able to see my Bella right now, but I could talk to her.

The rest of the day had passed slowly. I was itching in my skin to see my imprint, my Bella, but she had wanted to take things slow.

I had settled for a phone call.

So far we had discussed her trip to Forks and why she had decided to stay with Charlie. We covered her plans for senior year and my plans for life after high school including my job as a tribal protector.

She told me about wanting to go to college to study education and I let it slip that through their University partnerships, Peninsula College in Forks had a fantastic early childhood education program. I even went on to explain that it would be easy for her to get her bachelor's degree in just a few years. And right in her backdoor.

Her backdoor… that thought flooded my mind with images that I would like to make come true and my cock was suddenly rock hard and straining against my shorts.

"So what are you doing now?" I asked, a little breathlessly.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

"Right now, I'm lying in bed, talking to you." I glanced over at the clock. Bella and I had been talking for over three hours. It was a poor substitute for being together face to face but it was better than nothing.

"Lying in bed huh?" That didn't do anything to help my hardened shaft. I wanted to lie in bed with her… on her… under her.

"Yep, just lying in bed, and thinking about you."

"Ummm… really?" I unfastened my pants and let my cock spring free. "Ahhh…" I couldn't help the small moan of pleasure that I emitted when the tight pressure was removed. "What were you thinking?"

"Well… I was just thinking about… things," she whispered softly.

My voice dropped lower and I asked suggestively, "What kind of things?"

She hesitated before speaking. "Things like what we did last night, and this morning. Things I wish we were doing right now." her voice trailed off at the end.

My voice was even deeper as I huskily asked, "Oh yeah, describe which of those things you are thinking about the most."

"Ummm… I'm thinking… I'm thinking about how you touched me." She almost whispered.

"Touch yourself Bella, touch yourself like I touched you," I commanded.

I reached for the bottle of lotion I kept on the bedside table and shot a generous squirt into my palm. I warmed it between my hands and then I reached down and grabbed my cock, rubbing myself from the base to the tip with a firm grip.

A clear bead of fluid rose to the surface and I used my thumb to spread the drop around.

I kept my voice low and even as I spoke softly into the phone. "Imagine I'm there; pretend that it's my fingers you feel on your body right now. Can you do that Bella? Can you close your eyes and picture my hands on your breasts?"

I waited until I heard her moan.

"Now, cup your tits and pinch those nipples," her whimper went through the phone line and straight to my already engorged dick.

"Harder Bella, I want you to squeeze and twist your nipples just like I would if I were to pull them between my teeth and bite."

I palmed my cock harder and stroked a little faster. "Fuck Bella."

She groaned, "Embry… oh gah…"

"Yeah baby, feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes,"

I leaned farther back in the bed and closed my eyes, concentrating on the mental images that went through my mind.

Just the thought of Bella, naked on her bed, her legs splayed out and her hands on her chest, tweaking her nipples was almost enough to make me cum.

I slowed my hand, not willing to have my release just yet. She needed to cum first. Even if I wasn't there, even if she was miles away, in another town, Bella should be first. If I had my way she would always be first.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling fan, slowly circling. Anything to distract me.

"Good, sweetheart, you keep that up until I tell you to stop." I listened to her moans, groans and whimpers through the earpiece of my cell. I dropped my hand down to my heavy sac and palmed my balls before rubbing the length of my shaft again.

I waited until I heard her moans, almost constant in my ear, and then I gave her farther instructions.

"Okay Bella, now I want you to do something else for me."

"Umm… what…?"

"I want you to slide your hands down inside your pants and rub your slit."

"Fuck… not enough room." She whined.

"Then take them off, your panties too, I want to hear them hitting the floor."

The whisper of fabric reached my ears and then I heard something that could only have been her pants landing on the rug beside the bed.

"Oh yeah…" she ended in a low groan.

The pleasure in her voice was nearly my undoing. _Focus Call…_ I reminded myself.

"Are you wet for me? Is that tight little pussy wet for me?"

Her breathing had gotten faster and raspy.

"Answer me Bella, is that snug little slit dripping and needy?"

"Embry…"

"Tell me Bella."

Her breath caught and she moaned before finally sighing, "Yes. Oh, fuck Em… I want you…"

"Want me how?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"I want you inside me," she breathed.

"Use your fingers… use your fingers and pretend that they are mine."

The unmistakable sounds of moist skin, sliding on moist skin, followed by a low, guttural moan, filled my mind.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"So good,"

"Now add a second finger and start moving it in and out."

"Uhhh…" she breathed out.

I closed my eyes and started stroking my cock once again.

"Use your other hand to play with your tits babe. I want your nipples hard and sticking straight up."

"Oh fuck Em…"

"Yeah Bella, do it again. Now tell me, how does that feel?"

"Unbelievable," she muttered.

"Use your thumb to rub your clit."

I stroked my shaft harder than before, adding a little twist of my hand when I reached the blunt tip.

"Ahh… Embry…?" Her voice was slightly louder and more breathless sounding.

"I'm here, Bella."

"Fuck… I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what babe? Are you going to cum for me? Are you going to release your sweet cream all over your hand?"

"Oh shit… Yes, Em… I'm fixing to… Oh… Embry…" Her voice was almost a shout at the end and I could hear the moans and whimpers as she orgasmed.

I held myself off and waited while she caught her breath.

"Baby, did you—"

"No," I growled. "But I'm fixing to."

My eyes stayed closed and I gave my next order. "Lick your fingers, pretend it's me, there with you and lick your fingers clean. Tell me how you taste."

She didn't hesitate. I listened to the unmistakable sounds of her sucking on something and I just knew that she was doing as I had asked.

"Wow, I taste sweet, almost like cream," she replied after a minute.

My beautiful imprint, naked, sated and tasting herself. I was fucking close.

"But still," she continued, "you taste better."

Her words sent an electric shock straight to my center.

"I'd really like to taste you again, Embry. Feel your dick spurt your cum into the back of my throat."

The hand palming my cock got a little more frantic.

"Me on my knees in front of you with your dick in my mouth, completely… in… my… mouth." She said those last four words slowly, as if she was driving home a point, and it worked.

The way she looked with her nose buried in my stomach was the stuff of dreams, wet dreams.

"Or maybe you would just like to see me put on a show for you? You could sit in a chair by the bed and watch while I fantasized about your hard cock. You know that this wasn't the first time today that I got off while thinking about you?"

I thought of her face, the way she looked as she climaxed, it flashed to the forefront of my brain and I kept it there.

"It's all I've been able to think about, all I've wanted, ever since I left you this afternoon. My fingers have been in my pussy so much today that I swear, they know what to do without me having a conscious thought about what I want. Do you like that Em? Do you like knowing how horny I am for you?"

Just knowing that her tight little cunt had been rippling and she was probably still quivering and dripping, sent me over the edge.

My hot cum surged up my shaft and I growled out her name.

My hips arched off the bed and fluid shot out of the slit in the head. Burst after burst of creamy jizz landed over my stomach and chest.

"Ahhh… fuck…" I groaned several minutes later, after my mind had started to clear some.

"Damn baby, you're going to be the death of me."

"Death by ejaculation?" Bella giggled.

"Watch it now. You know it's all your fault."

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

That's easy, "You shouldn't be so damn sexy."

She laughed. "Me, sexy? Please, I don't think so."

I growled. "That right there is what makes you so sexy. You have no idea of how truly stunning and hot you are."

"I guess you can think so if you want to."

"Well, I want to."

We were quiet for several minutes before I finally asked, "So tomorrow, do you have any plans?"

"Umm… no, I don't think I do. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Bella Swan, I would like to take you on a date."

She giggled, "A date? We're kind of doing things backward aren't we?"

"Well yeah, I figure better late than never."

"In that case, sure, I would love to go out on a date with you."

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. I was sure that if my brothers had seen it just then they would have all snickered about the goofy look I was sporting. But right then, I really couldn't have cared less.

**AN:** **There is still time to get in your nominations for the Fandom Choice Awards. The web address is fandomchoiceawards dot com . There are opportunities for both wolf and vampire stores. If you haven't already done so, then go now and show your favorite stories, authors and artist some love. Nominate them today.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor. Pre-read by the fantastic iamtwilightobsessed-MP and the amazing Sparkling Fae.

Banner for the story made by the extremely talanted Goldengirl at Printing Paws.

**AN: It should go without saying that these are fictional characters and they cannot be hurt or injured, regardless of how irresponsible their actions may be. You, however, are not. In other words, don't try this at home, or rather, don't try this in a moving car, or truck. **

**This story will be in Embry's POV**

**Part 5 Date **

I stopped the truck in front of her house, got out and walked to the door.

The Chief's cruiser was in the yard so I knew that I would be saying hello to the man that had gotten me out of trouble more than once. Only this time I would be addressing him as the father of my mate. The father of the girl that I was going to date. That couldn't be good.

_Why in the fuck didn't I try to curb my wild ways when I'd had the chance? Shit, it was too late now to do anything about my past, I'd just have to make up for my mistakes with my future._

I took a deep breath and walked to the door.

I lifted my hand and got ready to knock. I didn't have to. The door opened and there she was. She was absolutely the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Bella stood there, in the doorway. I looked her over from her head to her toes and then back up again. Her hair was tumbling down her back in a riot of loose curls. Her big brown eyes seemed to pop out at me and the way she bit down on her bottom lip made me want to suck it into my mouth. She was dressed in a denim skirt with a purple tee-shirt and a pair of flip flops. Her toenails were painted a bright, pink.

"Hello," I breathed out in a deep husky voice.

She grinned. "Hi."

We stood there and stared at each other for several long minutes. The goofy grins stretched across both of our faces.

It took the Chief, awkwardly clearing his throat to bring me back to the awareness of where I was and what I was doing.

He was standing just over Bella's shoulder.

"Hello Chief." I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Embry," he solemnly replied, taking my hand in his firm grasp. "Where you plan on taking my Bells tonight?"

"Umm… well… I thought maybe to the movies, up in Port Angeles and maybe to get some supper first?" I looked at Bella and waited for her response.

She nodded eagerly.

Charlie rubbed his chin for a minute, "Well I guess that'll be all right." He looked at me sternly, "But none of that funny business. I know you and I know how you can be. I also know where to hide a body where no one can find it."

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed a brilliant red.

She was fucking gorgeous.

"I'll be on my best behavior Chief," I promised, never taking my eyes off of Bella. He didn't know about the pack, but he did know about my wild ways.

"See that you are. Bella, home by midnight," he instructed as we walked out the door.

I held her elbow as we walked to my truck and I then I opened the door and helped her up into the seat. For one split second, her incredible ass was right in my face. I felt myself lean forward, but then, before I could bite it, she had moved.

By the time I had gotten back around to the driver's side, she had scooted over to sit in the middle of the seat. I loved the way she felt up against my side. It was both a pleasure and a torture at the same time. My skin tingled everywhere we touched, even through the thick denim material of my pants.

We talked about how our day had gone and little things we had done.

We talked about what we liked to eat and what movie we wanted to see.

Instead of the normal hour, it seemed like it only took us a few minutes to get there. The traffic wasn't heavy and the conversation and just spending time with my mate made the time fly.

I loved learning everything that I could about her. Just the sound of her voice was a soothing balm to my beast. Add in the hand that rested on my thigh, and her intoxicating scent that now resided in the cab of my truck, and my wolf was ecstatic.

We finally settled on Mexican food, mostly because I could eat all of the chips and salsa that I wanted in addition to my meal. And then we hit the theaters.

We were the first to arrive for our movie, so we got to choose seats in the top corner of the back row. That was perfect. It was just where I wanted to be. After that people trailed in, two and three at a time.

Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and several other kids from Forks settled in, down at the opposite end of the row we were on. I waved at them and pointed them out to Bella. She turned and waved at Angela but before she could get up and go talk to them, the lights dimmed.

I have no idea what we watched. It was something about a group of teenagers that live in our area, which went to war to protect the country from invaders. I lost interest and started watching Bella within the first ten minutes of the movie.

By the time the movie was thirty minutes in, I had given up all pretenses, and I had pulled her into my arms.

Bella sat across my lap with one leg hanging over the armrest of the chair she had previously been sitting in and the other, dangling off my knee.

I wrapped an arm around her, supporting her back and kept my other hand on her leg. She rested her arm across my shoulders and leaned her head onto my chest. Her hair tickled my chin and occasionally, I would feel the gentle press of her lips against my neck and earlobe.

The best part about the way she was sitting, was that first of all, it gave me easy access to her lips. I was able to kiss her as much as I wanted. The second thing about the way we were sitting was that it gave me easy access to everything else.

I don't think Bella was even aware when I reached my hand up under her shirt, over her smooth stomach to the soft skin of her breast. I was delighted to find the front closing bra. It was a simple matter of the twist of my fingers and her tits were free for me to play with.

Her nipples, called to me, begging for me to pull them into my mouth and suck them. But I resisted the impulse, instead making do with my fingers.

She moaned, and from the corner of my eye, I saw a couple of heads look back in our direction before quickly turning back to the movie. I wasn't worried about the people in the theatre. Their human eyesight wasn't enough in the dark room to be able see what I was doing with any sort of clarity. They could imagine all that they wanted, I knew it wouldn't come close to the truth. But just the same, I didn't want Bella to attract a lot of unnecessary attention.

"Baby, you're going to have to be quiet or I'll quit. Do you understand?" I whispered into her ear.

She nodded her head.

"Good," I twisted her nipple between my fingers and pulled her earlobe into my mouth.

Her head fell back and hit the wall. She was biting down on her bottom lip and had her eyes shut. I knew that she would be as silent as possible from then on.

My lips trailed over her neck and down to her collarbone, and then stopped when they met the material of her shirt. I wanted nothing more than to remove her top and have my way with her, but at the same time, I liked that Bella was forced to be silent or be discovered.

The smell of her arousal was saturating the air around us. It was a heavy and heady drug that tempted me almost beyond my endurance. I knew then, deep down, that she was enjoying the public aspect of our time together. The thrill of possibly being seen, the excitement of having people all around us, was fanning her desire. That was all it took to make me keep my seat.

I would have been lying if I didn't say that I enjoyed it as well. I loved the fact that Newton and Yorkie were sitting on the opposite end of the row. My wolf was overjoyed that they could see this visible proof that my mate was taken.

"Use your hand," I commanded softly in her ear. "Touch yourself."

Her tiny hand joined mine underneath her shirt and for just a few minutes, both of her breasts had attention at the same time.

She whimpered when I pulled my hand away from her soft skin. But I didn't care. I had other plans.

My hand seemed to settle, almost of its own accord, on the parted thigh that was closest to my body. I trailed my fingertips up the inside of her leg, to the elastic band of her panties before moving it back down again. I kept my mouth on hers, kissing her repeatedly, while I continued the gentle motion with my fingers. Several times, I deliberately teased her with a small stroke over her dampened core.

I didn't slide my fingers against her smooth center, until she was bucking up and striving for friction. And then I gave Bella what she asked for.

My fingers slipped inside her panties, along the outside of her moist lips, up to her hooded clit. They circled and then repeated the motion, gliding easily over the silky skin.

My mouth moved down to her neck, to the very spot that I had marked her, and I licked and sucked the area relentlessly, until Bella was writhing in my arms.

I slid two fingers inside her body and slowly started a thrusting motion, using my thumb to keep pressure on that swollen little hotspot.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so damn good on my fingers, so tight and wet," I whispered the words, softly. They were nothing but a mere breath of sound right into her ear. I wasn't sure she would even be able to hear me, but I also didn't want to take the chance of anyone else hearing me as well. I got my answer with the flood of fluid that soaked my hand.

My fingers thrust in and out and I kept my thumb on her nub. Bella kept one hand under her shirt, playing with her chest, and the other around my neck, holding on.

I twisted my hand slightly, and curled my fingers up, at the same time I pushed hard against her clit and sucked my mark into my mouth.

Bella loudly screamed, "Oh shit."

People from all over the theater turned their heads and glanced in our direction while "shhh'ing" us at the same time.

At the other end of the row, Newton and Yorkie looked on with shock at my mate, trembling in my arms.

Once again I was happy that the eyesight of the average human was so poor that no one in the theater would have been able to see anything about what we were doing. At the most, all that they would have been able to see, was me and Bella kissing.

We left right after that, both of us unwilling to wait until the show was over and the lights came back on. It wasn't like we were watching the movie; I wasn't even sure about the title.

There was another reason that I was happy to leave under the cover of darkness. I was rock hard and it was making it extremely difficult for me to walk. Plus it wasn't like it was hidden. One look at me and anyone could tell why I was walking funny.

I shuffled out of the building and to the truck, helped Bella in and then I walked around to the driver's side. By then, my situation was slightly better. That lasted until we had left the city.

As soon as the last of the street lights faded behind us, Bella turned so that she was facing me. She unbuckled her seat belt and slid her hand to cover my now semi-hard dick. She stroked me. She outlined my shaft with her fingers, and then leaned up on her knees and pressed her lips against my cheek and neck. My semi-hard dick went to full out engorgement.

Once again, my cock was painfully constricted.

I shifted my hips and pushed my groin farther into her palm. I moaned at the contact. At the same time, I tried to unfasten my pants, just so I could relieve the intense pressure.

Bella realized quickly what I was doing, and took over for me, "Here, let me help you get free," she offered. She pulled my zipper down and then spread the fly of my pants open. She released my fully erect cock to land with a splat sound against my lower stomach.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I was uncomfortably hard, but at least now my cock wasn't nearly bent in half. But my relief was short lived.

Bella grasped the base of my dick in her warm little hand and then licked around the mushroom head. She probed the slit with her tongue and then traced the veins, all the way down the shaft, back up, and then back down again.

"Fuck Bella, what are you doing?"

She lifted her head from my lap and said, "What does it feel like I'm doing?"

Her tongue wrapped itself around the head and I feebly replied, "But I'm driving."

"Then you better pay attention to the road, hadn't you?"

She placed her lips on the tip of my shaft and slowly moved, impaling her mouth on my cock. Her tongue swirled and I saw stars, or maybe it was headlights. I wasn't sure of anything right then, not even my name.

"Fuck…" It was all I could think to moan.

Bella lifted up. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait until we got home," she rasped. And then she sank down on my shaft again, this time meeting her hand. She pulled back and asked, "You really don't mind, do you?" Bella didn't wait for my answer before she slowly started an up and down motion with her mouth, moving her hand in tandem.

I couldn't even answer her. I couldn't think of the words I needed to say to tell her that _HELL NO, I didn't care. What teenage boy in his right mind would protest to a beautiful girl sucking his prick? Especially one that said she couldn't wait to get her lips around it._

She figured it out regardless. Bella attacked my cock like it was the best tasting thing she had ever known.

I tightened my hands around the steering wheel in a vain effort to keep them out of her hair. It lasted until she pulled back up my dick, applying a slight sucking force. Her cheeks hollowed, and I couldn't stop my hand from leaving the wheel and fisting in her curls. Nor could I stop my hips from rising up in a pointless effort to keep her lips around me.

My foot involuntarily punched the gas pedal and I felt her smile against the tip of the shaft, as the truck shot forward. She rocked slightly, but didn't stop what she was doing. She licked her way down the side, around the base and then back up. Bella swirled her tongue around the head and then lowered her mouth and encased my prick, once again, in her warm wetness. My balls started to tingle and I felt a familiar surge of electricity start to gather.

I started looking for a place to pull over and finally pulled off onto an old logging trail. I parked the truck in a small clearing, in the midst of a copse of trees. We were just ten or fifteen feet from the side of the road, but it would be enough to keep us from being seen.

I put the truck in park and Bella lifted her head, and looked at me. She was the sexiest fucking thing I had ever seen. Her eyes were dark and hooded with desire, her lips were parted and moist, and her chest heaved slightly with the effort to control her breathing.

"One second," I whispered, "I've got to be inside you." I raised my hips and pulled up my pants and then opened the door of the truck. In a flash, I was on her side of the vehicle wrenching the door open.

I pushed my pants down, until they hung on my knees and then pulled her across the seat. I flipped her over onto her back and stopped her when her ass was hanging off the edge.

Her panties were gone with the flick of my wrist and seconds later, her legs were held securely to my chest. I wrapped my arm around her knees and then I was using my other hand to line my cock up to her dripping entrance.

In one smooth thrust, I slid home, her warm tightness surrounding me like a glove. My balls slapped against her ass and I rolled my hips, pulled out and then sank back inside her again.

Loud groans of relief escaped my lips and I repeated the motion. I was sure that my eyes were rolling back in my head.

"Ahh fuck babe, you feel," my balls made a splat sound as they slapped up against her skin, "So fucking good." I pulled out and slid in again.

Vaguely, I was aware of the lights from the cars, moving down the road, just a few feet from where we were parked. I was thankful that the trees were just thick enough to keep us from being seen.

"Look at me, look at me, Em," her words reached me through a hazy desire and I opened my eyes and focused on my Bella, my mate.

She met my gaze and then, with a mischievous smirk, she pushed her shirt up under her chin and pulled her breast out of her bra. She covered them with her hands and started to tweak her nipples.

_Fuck, she knew exactly what she did to me._

That sight was seared on to my brain. It was the most erotic, stimulating thing I had ever seen. My imprint, playing with herself while I pounded into her.

I knew that image, that thought, would stay in the forefront of my mind, and that I would see this same vision every time I closed my eyes for a long time to come. I also knew that it would be a starring factor in my "moments alone."

I exhaled in a sigh of relief. It was where I was meant to be. This was where I was always meant to be.

"Fuck Bella… so damn…" I couldn't describe the sensation I felt as I settled inside her once more.

She lifted her hips up, her feet using my shoulder for traction, as my balls slapped against her ass again.

"Fuck me, Embry," Bella groaned huskily.

She didn't have to ask me twice. I gripped her hips and slid home again.

Bella's head flew back against the seat and she whimpered.

"Yeah… you like that… my big hard cock… slamming into you again and again." My words were punctuated by the movement of my hips. Long, deliberate strokes, given forcefully.

She arched her hips up as I pushed in and she moaned.

"Oh… you like that baby? Tell me how you want my cock."

"Unf… Embry…" Her head rocked from side to side. "Like that… I want it like that."

I tilted her hips up and plunged in again, hitting her in that same exact spot. "Like that?"

"Unf… yeah… fuck yeah… ohhh… more…"

I kept up the relentless pace, sinking into her over and over.

Her body started to quiver.

"Oh…" Bella pinched her nipples between her fingers and arched up one last time. "Embry…" she shouted, and her body convulsed in a fury of trembles, taking me with her over the edge.

I collapsed against her, bracing my forearms on either side of her head, while we panted and tried to catch our breath.

"Fuck, you're incredible," I finally managed to say, pushing up on my arms and looking down into her eyes.

"I could say the same about you."

She pulled me into a gentle kiss. For just a moment, our tongues twisted and tangled together. And then I drug my lips away from hers. I rested with my forehead against hers and breathed in the scent that was my mate, soaked in my essence.

We rested like this for several minutes, until she started to chuckle softly.

"What's funny?" I grinned and asked.

"I thought we were going to take things slow," she replied.

I looked at her, my mouth falling open. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I forgot... I just couldn't stop-"

She put her fingers over my mouth to silence me. "I was just teasing you. I wanted it as much as you did or maybe even more."

"Hummm... teenage boy here. It would be almost impossible to find someone that wanted it more."

Bella started laughing, "You know, you did slow things down. Or at least you did if you go by our previous encounters."

I looked at her questioningly.

"Well, this time you did at least wait until after the date," she snickered.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor. Pre-read by the fantastic iamtwilightobsessed-MP and the amazing SparklingFae. Banner by the spectacular GoldenGirl at Printing Paws.

**Part 6 Pack**

The rest of the week passed slowly. I only got to see Bella once more, on Tuesday evening, when she invited me over for supper. It was a tense affair. My wolf was barely controlled and Charlie didn't make things easier. The wolf felt threatened by our imprint's father and his dislike for us.

On the other hand, the wolf loved the idea that our mate wanted to take care of us. She cooked for us. A meal that tasted delicious. That was one thing that the other two imprints couldn't do. And both the wolf and the man were somewhat smug about that.

Thursday rolled around and just as I was finishing my patrol, Sam phased in.

_Hey Em, do you have plans for the weekend?_

_Nah man, just hoping for another awkward meal with Bella and the Chief._

_Did she really cook fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy?_

_Yes, she did._ My mouth watered just thinking about it. _Homemade biscuits too._

_Do you think…?_

_Do I think what Sam?_

_If we hold a bonfire do you think Bella might fix something for it?_

I laughed. _Something like what?_

_I'm not sure. We can do it at my place, that way we can grill out hamburgers and hotdogs ahead of time. Maybe she could fix something to go with them? Or even better, something for dessert._

_I'll ask her and see what she says. When do you want to have the bonfire?_

_I was thinking maybe tomorrow. We need to introduce Bella to everyone else._

_I think she already knows most of the pack_, _through Charlie._

_But she doesn't know the other imprints, or Jared. And she barely knows me. I only met Bella once years ago when we were both young. Plus I know that both Jacob and Quil want to spend some time with her. _

_So do Leah and Seth. I guess they used to all play together as children. _

_Yeah, well you know Charlie. He's been friends with Harry and Billy since he was a toddler, Quil's dad too, _Sam reminded me.

_Okay, I'll ask and see if she's interested. Maybe we should keep it simple this time, just ask her to bring a dessert or two. We can have chips with the burgers and hotdogs. Plus all the trimmings, even Kim and Emily can cut up hamburger toppings._

_That sounds good. I can ask Sue to fix something and maybe Quil can ask his mom as well. Hey, do you think that Bella will consent to teaching Kim and Emily how to cook a few things. _

I snickered. _Maybe, you can beg, I mean ask. So you're inviting the elders?_

_Yeah, I'd like to have her formally hear the legends._

I couldn't help but get a little excited at the thought. _You want to bring her into the pack?_

_She's already a member of the pack_. Sam laughed.

_Yeah, but she doesn't know that._

_She will after the bonfire._

I felt a burst of pride. My mate, my imprint, would officially be a part of the pack. _I'm going to go call her see what she says._

_Sounds good, let me know something one way or the other._

_Will do Sam. _I reached the tree line behind my house and phased out. Minutes later I was on the phone with my Bella, inviting her to the bonfire.

The next evening was clear, crisp and cool. It was the perfect night for a bonfire.

The guys and Leah arrived early to get everything set up. We hauled logs to burn and found driftwood piles that had somewhat dried out. We set up picnic tables for the food and pulled out chairs and benches for everyone to sit on around the fire pit.

Sam fired up the grill and between him and Paul; they cooked enough meat to feed an army, or a pack of hungry wolves. It had just started to get dark when I felt my Bella cross over the boundary line.

I rushed home arriving just before she did. Our plans had been for us to meet up at my place, and then ride over to Sam's together. That way I could show her where he lived and she wouldn't have to worry about finding it or anything.

I met her before she could even put her hand on the door handle. I opened the truck door for her and pulled her into my arms. For the first time in days, I felt at ease. Bella was right where she was supposed to be.

Her head slanted to meet mine and our mouths touched in a wave of pleasure that threatened to make me forget that we already had plans for the evening. In fact, by the time I remembered, Bella's lips were swollen and her eyes were dazed. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and I had her pinned to the side of her truck. My erection was nestled between her legs and we were both rubbing up against each other.

She felt fantastic. She looked incredible and she smelled delicious. I was in trouble. It was going to be almost impossible for me to keep my hands off of her tonight.

"Come on," I finally managed to say, letting her legs fall to the ground. "We really need to be on our way."

"Alright then, we walking or riding?"

"Riding," I answered. "Do you want me to drive?"

She handed me the keys, "Sure."

I helped her into the cab and then waited while she scooted over to the middle of the seat, and then I climbed in behind her.

First thing I did was adjust the seat. I couldn't drive with my knees tucked up underneath my chin.

Once that was done, I fired up the engine and we were off.

"It smells incredible in here. What did you fix?"

"Well you said that you guys really ate a lot."

"We do."

"I hope I brought enough." She had pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and was busy worrying.

"I'm sure it will be fine, but what is it that smells so wonderful?" I glanced down at the basket in the passenger floorboard and the plastic container in the seat beside her.

"Oh, well that basket has crackers and hot buffalo chicken dip. This," she patted the big box beside her, "has two cakes, one strawberry and one chocolate, a batch of brownies and several dozen cookies."

I looked at her in awe. "You didn't have to do all that."

"I didn't want anyone to be hungry or not get to eat dessert."

We pulled up in front of Sam's house and I parked the truck and looked down at her. "You are incredible."

Bella's face turned red and I just smirked. "It's just dessert."

"Yeah, but you were concerned that everyone would have some. That is what makes you incredible."

I couldn't resist. I leaned over and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her into my arms. I cradled her head in my hand and kissed her. Our lips touched and once again I forgot that the rest of the world existed. The electric shock that I felt throughout my body went straight to my groin. Her tongue met mine and I was totally lost in the moment, surrendering to the kiss.

She responded with a lack of restraint that I loved.

I deepened the kiss, our tongues twisting and twirling around each other.

The scent of her arousal flooded the cab of her truck and I pulled her tighter into my body.

Bella pressed herself into me and I could feel her erect nipples poking into my chest through the material of her shirt and bra. My mouth watered to suck them, my teeth ached to bite them, my tongue longed to lick them. I was possessed with a single minded goal.

I growled, low in my throat. My mouth left hers and I kissed down her jaw line to her neck. My hands pulled her shirt up and my fingers touched the smooth bare skin of her back. I tugged on her shirt again, and buttons flew around the cab. But this time, I pulled it free of her body. We were skin to skin with nothing but her flimsy bra barring the way from my mouth and tongue.

I reached for the clasp, but couldn't find it. So I jerked on the strap, hoping it would come free. It didn't. I yanked on it again, convinced that it should just fall apart in my hands. It held fast. I growled again, this time in frustration.

"Embry, it opens here." Bella explained. She leaned back slightly and with a single hand a slight movement of her fingers, her breast bounced free.

I didn't waste any time. Instantly I had one in my mouth and the other in my hand. I gazed up at her through hooded vision. Bella's eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted in a deep moan. Her hands rested on my shoulders and her hips were grinding against mine.

She was so fucking sexy I nearly came on the spot.

The sound of her whimpers filled my ears and then all I heard was banging on the hood of the truck.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

"Crap," Bella tried to bury herself in my skin.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me tightly, trying to give her as much modesty as possible.

I glared at both Paul and Quil. They were both standing at the front of the truck and I wasn't sure which one had interrupted us.

They were both looking into the truck, through the front glass, at my Bella. They separated and started to come up the sides of the vehicle.

"Fuck off," I barked.

"Not likely," Paul quipped.

"Yeah Embry, trying to keep all the goodies for yourself?" Quil asked.

I growled at him. This was my imprint and fuck yeah, I was keeping her all to myself.

Quil rolled his eyes like he had read my mind. "I meant the desserts that Bella cooked."

My eyes narrowed, I knew exactly what he had meant by his remark.

"Hey Bella, I'm Quil. That one's best friend," he said, pointing to me.

"And I'm Paul."

"Ummm, hi Quil, hi Paul," Bella muttered. I don't think she even looked to see which guy was which.

Paul laughed, "Sam says that you two should join the rest of us, if you're finished of course."

Fucker knew I hadn't finished, but to be honest, I wasn't likely to now anyway. Just how had Bella managed to straddle me sitting in this cab? I shook my head; I'd have to think about it later.

Unfortunately, Paul took my head shaking for the answer to his question. "Aww… poor Embry, he didn't get to finish."

I reached for the door, intent on beating the shit out of him, but I stopped when Bella whimpered. I looked down at her with the question in my eyes.

"My shirt," she whispered. "You popped off the buttons." Her face was the reddest that I had ever seen it.

Paul and Quil burst out laughing. They had easily heard everything that Bella had said, even if it was a whisper.

"Oh… yeah… ummm right." I frantically searched my brain.

"I'll take care of it," Quil managed between chuckles. He took off, jogging toward the house. I saw him clear the doorway and then heard him yell, "Hey Emily, Bella needs a shirt, Embry tore her's up."

The room erupted into laughter, but I didn't tell Bella that. I waited and a minute or two later, Quil arrived with a shirt for Bella. I rolled down the window and growled when I noticed both Paul and Quil inhaling deeply.

Then I relaxed when Paul asked, "Is that Brownies that I smell?"

"And strawberry cake?" Quil finished.

"Yes, to both of you. I also have a chocolate cake and cookies in here." Bella answered.

"Wow, you wanna leave him, I'll take you." Quil teased.

Bella smiled, "Thanks but I'm happy where I am."

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the nose and then on her lips.

"Not uh… you have to come in." Paul ordered, "No more of that stuff right now."

The two goons stood there and waited.

"Well come on, get out of the truck," Quil said.

"Leave," I instructed.

"We can't, we both know how you are. If we leave you and Bella will be locked together at the lips again and we have a bonfire to get to."

"She can't get dressed with you morons watching." I answered.

"Oh… well I didn't think about that," Quil replied as he turned and started walking to the house.

"I did," Paul remarked. He just stood there.

I narrowed my eyes and growled.

He just laughed. "Ok… ok… I'm going."

Bella waited until they had both walked inside before pulling back from me and ducking low in the seat. She quickly pulled Emily's shirt over her head and then sat up and glanced in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, as always." Her mouth had that freshly kissed look to it and there was a small love bite visible on her neck. "You ready to go in?"

"No, I can't believe that we got so carried away like that. And in the driveway."

"Don't worry about it, they will understand, especially Kim and Emily."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Besides, I've caught both of them in worse spots than this."

"You have?"

"Yes, I have. If you remind me tonight I will tell you all about it."

"Alright then," Bella took a deep breath and looked up at me. "I'm ready now."

"That's my girl." I opened the door and helped her out.

I handed her the smaller basket, while I carried the larger box and we made our way to the door. I didn't knock; instead, I just walked in.

"Hey everyone, this is Bella."

"Bella this is everyone," I said by way of introduction.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Well that's helpful."

I grinned. "That's Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Leah and Seth, you met Quil and Paul and that just leaves,"

"Jake," she exclaimed. "I didn't know you would be here."

He smiled and picked her up, spinning her around in a hug. "Hey, Bells. So you and this guy huh?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome."

I couldn't stop my grin from spreading. "I figured you might know Jake."

"I do, I remember Seth and Leah too."

"Our Dad's liked to fish together." Seth explained, before he too hugged my imprint.

"Yeah, I used to push Bella in the river." Leah smirked.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I had forgotten about that. Good thing I don't hold a grudge or there would be no dessert for you."

Leah looked horrified for a moment until she realized Bella was joking and then they both laughed.

"Well come on guys, let's leave the ladies in here to get to know each other while we finish setting everything up outside." Sam suggested.

"That is a fantastic idea Sam," Emily bragged. "I know you have some things you want to discuss with the guys."

And I was stuck. I had to leave my imprint in the house with the women while I joined the guys outside.

I walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

She nodded her head. "I'll be fine. Go join the guys for whatever male bonding thing you have going on."

Reluctantly, I made my way to the door, leaving Bella alone with Emily, Kim and Leah. Lord knows what they would tell her about me.

**AN:** There is still time to vote for your favorites in the FandomChoiceAwards. The link is **thefandomchoiceawards dot blogspot dot com**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor. Pre-read by the fantastic iamtwilightobsessed-MP and the amazing SparklingFae. Banner by the spectacular GoldenGirl at Printing Paws.

**Part 7 Fire**

We gathered on the back porch. We all wanted to have fun, but just then, we needed to discuss the pack business.

"The redhead has me worried," Sam started the conversation.

"How so?" Quil asked.

"She spends weeks traipsing around, skirting the boarders and then disappearing before we can get her," Sam explained.

Jared nodded. "What is she after and where is she now?"

"Exactly."

"I think she is after the pack. The legends tell us that vampires try to get revenge for the death of their mates. Either ponytail boy or dreads must have been hers," Jacob hypothesized.

"I think you're right." What Jake said made a lot of sense to me.

"The question is: what are we going to do about it?" Paul wanted to know.

"And that is what I want each of you to be thinking about," Sam ordered.

"Jared, it's your patrol and Paul, you have tonight. Seth, I'm not sure what the women are cooking up in there, but wherever they go, you will be on guard duty."

Seth nodded his head.

Sam continued, "Whatever you do, don't let them know that you're there. Emily gets pissed if she thinks that I'm being too protective."

"So does Kim. It would be just like her to try to get away from you," Jared replied.

They looked at me. I shrugged and then said, "I have no idea what Bella would do. We really haven't had much of a chance to just sit and talk."

Paul smirked. "Yeah, I saw how you were talking earlier."

"Yeah, that was one really in depth conversation the two of you were having," Quil boasted.

"You know, Embry, you can usually hear better if your tongue isn't down her throat when you're talking," Paul teased.

"I don't get it, what are you two talking about?" Seth asked.

Quil looked at Paul and then looked at Seth. "I'll show you later."

I rolled my eyes. There were no secrets in the pack. They were impossible to keep. It wasn't something that you could help. In fact, we had all tried to keep certain thoughts to ourselves but our minds were like an open book, able to be read by anyone with the necessary skills.

The bad part of this, of course, was that nothing was private. Not what you had to eat that morning or even your first wet dream. It didn't matter if it happened yesterday or fifteen years ago, once you were tied into the pack mind, everyone else could see it. Well, everyone else that could phase.

A thought went through my mind and I looked at my pack friends.

"What's wrong Embry? What's with the look of panic?" Jake asked.

"I uhh… I forgot to tell her about the pack mind," I confessed.

Quil laughed. "You mean she doesn't know that when you phase we can all see your 'Bella time'?"

I shook my head. "No."

Paul laughed. "Oh, man, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when she finds out."

I paled. "Fuck! How could I forget to tell her that?"

Sam smiled. "I really don't know."

"Me either, just tell her all the positive things about it," Jared recommended.

"Positive things… like what?" Seth asked.

"Like how he can learn things that will keep her very happy." Paul waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"You know, I think Kim was grateful when she realized that the things that made her cum the quickest, were the ones I had learned from the pack mind," Jared told us.

Jacob snickered. "Yeah, I really don't see that working with Bella."

"Me either," I agreed, under my breath.

We didn't have any more time to discuss my shortcomings, the girls walked out of the house just seconds later.

Bella instantly captured my attention. She was followed by Emily, Kim and Leah, and all of them were carrying a bowl or a platter full of food.

"What do we need to get?" Sam asked Emily.

"The cooler with the drinks and the stuff that is left on the table," she answered him.

The rest of us instantly went inside to gather up the last of the food. One thing for sure, we were always ready to eat.

We waited while Emily, Kim and Bella finished setting everything out and then watched while they fixed their plates first.

"Aren't we going to wait for the council members?" Jake asked.

"Nah, Mom is feeding them at the house. They are coming over for the stories after it gets dark," Leah explained.

I watched while Bella found a place to sit and then smiled at her when she caught me looking.

Leah was the first of the wolves in the line. Sam had insisted that even though she phased, she was still a woman and ladies always went first when it came to the meals at pack functions.

The she wolf had conflicting emotions about this. On one hand, she hated to be treated any differently than any of the other pack members. But then again, it was food and like any other wolf, she was constantly hungry.

After Leah though, it was dog eat dog. It wasn't a pretty sight, the way that we guys jostled and shoved over a place in line. But it was pretty indicative of our position in the pack. Sam and Jake would usually line up on opposite sides of the table, Jake, reaching for the food just after Sam had gotten what he wanted. I would always fall into my spot after Jake with Quil in line after me. Behind Sam would be Paul and then Jared. As for Seth, well, he would usually wait and see which side was going through the quickest and that's where he would fall into place. It was a strange hierarchy, but one that made sense to the pack.

The food disappeared in the length of time it took for the guys to fix their plate. I watched Bella's eyes grow bigger and bigger as the mountains of hamburgers, hotdogs, and side dishes vanished. And then I almost laughed at her astonishment of the amount of food, each of us was able to eat.

"Is that a wolf thing?" she asked softly.

"What… the eating?" I took a huge bite of my hamburger and almost groaned at the taste. Fuck it was good!

"Yeah."

I nodded. My mouth was too full to speak. I swallowed and took a huge gulp of my drink and then said, "It takes a lot of energy to be able to change from one form to the other."

"Not only that, but our metabolism is a lot higher, especially when we are wolves," Sam explained.

"Plus, we do all of that running around in the forest," Seth said.

"It's the best thing about being a wolf," Leah added.

Jacob looked at Leah incredulously. "What, being hungry all the time?"

"No," Leah bragged, "Its being able to eat whatever I want and still keep this girlish figure."

"I think it's the speed," Quil offered.

Bella looked at him. "The speed?"

"Yeah, wolves are very fast," he continued.

"So super senses, super strength, super fast, is there anything else that you guys can do?"

"We don't get hurt very easily, or if we do, we heal, rapidly," Jared contributed.

"And we don't age, so when the rest of the world is old and gray, I'll still be handsome and hot," Paul teased.

Bella turned and looked at me. Her eyes were wide and she looked horrified. "You mean I am going to be gray headed and wrinkled and you will look will still be young? People will think that I'm your mother."

Kim laughed. "That's the same thing I said."

"It's not like that Bella," Emily insisted. "It's true that as long as the wolves continue to phase, they don't age. But it's also true that our aging slows down."

"Really… how does that happen?" Bella asked.

"How does any of it happen?" Sam replied. "It's magic, ancient magic that is in our blood. The wolf can't live without his imprint, so the Gods work to make sure the imprint can live a long life."

Bella looked shocked. "Let me get this straight, if I die, then Embry dies?"

"Yeah," Sam's answer was brief. We all knew it was a lot to take in.

Bella sat there in shell shocked silence while the rest of us started to clean up. Aluminum cans were placed into recycle bins while plates and silverware went into the dishwasher. Within minutes, everything was cleared away and put up.

All that was left was dessert.

We waited on the elders while Bella processed everything she had been told. I went out and sat beside her.

Bella turned and looked at me, picking up my hand. "You know, I was fine with the idea that you turn into an animal. I believed that we were meant to be mates. But I have to admit, I'm having trouble knowing that if I die, you will die too."

I shook my head. "Out of all this craziness, that's the thing that you're having trouble accepting?"

"Yes, do you know how accident prone I am?"

I burst out laughing and then pulled her across my legs and into my arms. "Then it's a good thing I can heal quickly."

She snorted. "Is there anything else I need to know about you being a wolf?"

"Yeah," I hesitated. "I need to tell you about the pack mind, but I don't want to do it here. Can I tell you about it later, in private?"

She looked confused but all she said was, "Sure."

The elders arrived and we didn't have time for any more discussion. The rest of the group joined us on the benches and logs around the fire circle. Bella and I joined Kim and Jared. I sat beside him, leaning up against a log with our legs stretched out in front of us. Kim and Bella sat in front of us, so that they could lean back and rest with our stomachs to their backs. It was a position that I knew I would like.

The bonfire was lit and for a short while, general conversation flowed freely. But then, all at once, the group grew silent and after a short pause, Billy began to speak.

He told the story of the Spirit Warriors and how they came to be. I loved listening to Billy speak. The power of his voice drew you in and transported you back in time. It was easy to close your eyes and see the legend playing out inside your mind. When Billy finished speaking, the magic was almost palpable in the air.

Old Quil picked up the gauntlet next, telling the story of the third wife's sacrifice and imprinting. His method of delivery was totally different from Billy's. Billy spoke with a commanding presence, a majesty that instantly told you that he believed what he was saying. That alone, compelled you to deem that his words were the truth.

Old Quil spoke with a directness and simplicity that made it impossible for you to doubt him. His voice resonated with honesty and left no room for doubt, especially with the more in depth version that the pack was entitled to. The rest of the tribe heard the legends yearly at the Quileute Days Festival, as well as other tribal events. But they were given the abridged version. This was the complete story with all of the top secret details.

This time, the story included everything we had learned about how the imprint works. Sue was the one to explain about how the pheromones attracted our mate and also how we, both the man and the wolf, would find her irresistible. Sue was very matter of fact about it all, explaining in detail the need of the wolf to both claim and mark his mate.

The other wolves, except for the imprinted couples got up and walked away. This part of the bonfire didn't apply to them, yet. I stayed at the fire circle with Bella, and the other two imprinted couples.

Sue talked in a no nonsense voice that didn't allow for any of the usual teenage male type jokes or remarks. For once, I was happy that she was the one that was chosen to tell this part of our histories. As awkward as it was for me to hear about the overwhelming need of my wolf, to impregnate my imprint, I knew that Bella would have been a lot more uncomfortable hearing about all of this from Billy or Old Quil. From the color of her cheeks, I think it was bad enough coming from Sue.

One drawback though, and it was one that I didn't anticipate, was how it made me feel to hear all of this. Well, to be honest, it wasn't what Sue was talking about, but rather the memories that it brought back. Memories of sinking my dick into her tight body, the way she felt, clenching around me, her mouth on my shaft, the taste of her cream, and the sound of her moaning my name.

I shifted in my seat, my cock stiff and pressing against the zipper of my jeans. It didn't help. If anything, the unrelenting strain just made me harder, or maybe it was the smell of her in my arms. On second thought, it had to be the smell of her in my arms.

She squirmed and her ass brushed up against my erection.

I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped my lips.

Bella did it again, pushing back deliberately to touch my shaft with her backside.

I leaned over and nipped her ear with my teeth. "Better behave."

She looked over her shoulder at me and grinned. "Behave? I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, you know what I mean." I trailed kisses down her neck and then licked the spot where I marked her.

Bella closed her eyes and bit back a moan. Her head fell back and rested against my chest.

I looked around the circle. Jared and Sam were both hiding grins while Emily and Kim exchanged a knowing glance.

The faint whiff of arousal filled the air and I inhaled deeply before burying my nose in her hair. I couldn't leave with her yet. I had to let the council finish saying whatever it was that they needed to say.

Sue droned on about effective forms of birth control, namely the shot or the implant that goes under the skin of the arm. And then she finally asked, "Do you have any questions Bella?"

My beautiful mate shook her head, "Ummm… no… no I don't have any questions."

From the way she stammered around the words I could tell she had something that she needed to ask. I couldn't blame her though, for not wanting to talk about birth control with Billy and Old Quil listening in.

I waited until after we had left the bonfire before I approached the subject. We had driven back to my house and were sitting in the dark on the front porch swing. It was swaying gently back and forth and I had Bella leaning against me, my arms wrapped around her.

I waited until she was comfortable and then started. "There is something else that I need to tell you about the pack."

"All right." She looked up at me.

"When we are wolves, we have a pack mind."

"A pack mind?"

"Yes, we can hear each other's thoughts, see one another's memories."

"You can..." she stopped. Bella turned and looked at me. "You can see one another's memories?"

"Yeah... well... we can't exactly talk to each other and we have to be able to communicate. It's important that we be able to work together to take down any bloodsuckers that come through."

"But is that all? Is that all that you can see? Is that all that you share?"

I could feel the heat start to burn up the back of my neck. I really didn't want to tell her this, but I knew I had to. "No, they can see other things, too."

"Other things like what?" Her voice had a hard edge to it.

"When I phase, my mind is like an open book. Every thought, every idea, it's all laid bare. My brothers can see everything."

She slapped my shoulder. "What the fuck, Embry? You mean they can see us having sex?"

I nodded.

"All of it?"

Again, I nodded.

"I'll never be able to look them in the eyes again." Bella murmured. She dropped her head and rested her chin against her chest. She sighed. "You couldn't tell me this **before **we had sex?"

"Honestly babe, it never even crossed my mind. I don't know, maybe I am just so used to being a wolf and everything that comes with it that I never even thought about it. You don't... you don't hate me... do you?"

"No, I don't hate you. But I do wish you had told me beforehand. I mean its one thing to have sex with you, but something else to have sex where everyone can watch."

"If it helps, they're all jealous."

She smiled, just a small upward curve of her lips. "Maybe a little, but not enough to let you off the hook. You're going to have to give me some time to get used to this. Please."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I need to get used to the idea of being a live porn show. So until I do, you are going to have to behave."

My heart fell, but I just nodded. Truthfully, I was kind of expecting her to need to get used to the idea. And after all, It was my own fault, I should have told her.

I should have told her before I learned what it felt like to sink my cock inside her body, or maybe before I learned how she tasted, or the smell of her sweet cream.

Suddenly I was desperate to change the subject. "What were you thinking about at the bonfire? When Sue was talking you looked like you had a question but didn't want to ask it."

"Yeah, I just wanted to know why I can only use those types of birth control."

I swallowed hard, this wasn't what I meant when I wished to change the subject. If anything, it would only make things for difficult. But I also felt an almost overwhelming need to answer her question. "Well the wolf makes it hard for us to use rubbers. Sometimes he just gets so out of control that it's hard for us to stop. You might be able to take pills, but for some reason, both Kim and Emily couldn't remember to take theirs. Abstinence isn't an option," I smiled sadly, "at least not in the long term. The wolf won't allow it. We've found that so far, the shots and the implant seem to work best. Emily takes the shots, and Kim has the implant. They don't have to remember them every day, which is why I think they both like them so much. Sue gives Emily her shot every three months; she has it marked on her calendar so she knows when to schedule Emily's appointment. Plus Emily keeps track of it too."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know, it can be somewhat overwhelming."

"It's just so much to think about that I had never considered before."

"For the wolf, the main purpose of the imprint is to reproduce. It's the one driving need that each wolf has, including Leah. Find our mate and produce the next generation of tribal protectors. The wolf will do everything in his power to fill your belly with his pups, his offspring. Every action that he makes, every thought in his head, is geared toward making sure that you are safe, healthy and happy. Your wellbeing is everything to him. For me too, but for a different reason."

"For the man, it's a little bit different. I don't view you as a receptacle to carry my unborn children. I see you as my other half, the missing piece of my heart."

Bella sat up from where she had been resting against my body. She turned to face me and put her hands on my shoulders. She lifted up and pressed a gentle kiss against my lips. It was a mere brush of her mouth on mine. And I felt it to the bottom of my soul.

**AN**:

I am thrilled to say that _American Wolf in Forks _and _My Grown up Christmas Wish_, have both been nominated for a **Fandom Choice Award**. There are a lot of fantastic stories and people that are up for an award. Please, go check it out and then vote for your favorites. You have a huge variety to choose in both the pack and vampire sections. The link is **TheFandomChoiceAwards dot blogspot dot com**.

Also a huge **thank you** to whoever nominated me or my stories. I can't tell you how happy I am to be included in this.

Feebes


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor. Pre-read by the fantastic iamtwilightobsessed-MP and the amazing SparklingFae. Banner by the spectacular GoldenGirl at Printing Paws.

**Part 8 Remorse**

"Fuck Sam. Do you understand just how upset my Bella is?" I asked.

"Now Embry, just try to calm down, it can't be that bad. She will come around. She has to." That last bit was said so softly it was almost a whisper.

I stopped pacing and looked at him incredulously. "I can't calm down. Did you know that she left my house last night without even kissing me goodnight?" I started walking the length of the porch in front of him.

"What happened?" Sam sat down on the steps and listened to me talk as I explained the night before.

"Well after we left here, we went back to my place."

Sam nodded.

"It was going great. I had explained about the pack mind and then I apologized for not telling her about it already. Then I told her about the wolf and how the imprint revolved around her and keeping her happy and safe."

I looked at Sam to make sure he was following me.

He nodded again.

"She asked about birth control and I told her the available options, or at least the things that worked best for Kim and Emily. And then she kissed me." I hesitated, not really willing to tell Sam the things that he would see the next time he phased. I mean it was one thing to unwillingly show someone, but a whole different story for me to actually talk about it.

"I really thought that she planned to cut me off completely, so well ummm... let's just say I took advantage of the opportunity. Well… things got kinda heated. We were back on track and my mate wanted me. Damn Sam, I admit, it was partially my fault but I couldn't help it. She looked so good, and gah, the way she smelt." I sighed. "Not to mention the way that she just seems to get so wrapped up in what we are doing. I never even knew that Quil had walked up until he opened his fucking mouth."

"What did he say?" Sam sounded resigned.

I stopped pacing and gave Sam my full attention. "Quil asked Bella, _my Bella_, if she could show some of the girls in school how to deep throat."

Sam closed his eyes and then shook his head. Finally he looked up at me and said, "Is that all?"

"No, that's not all. After that comment, he went on to say that he knew Bella had some crazy skills and if she needed some place to 'get her kink on' she should let him know."

Sam shook his head slowly. "And then what happened?"

"Well I was growling and even shaking a little, so I stood up and sat Bella down on the swing by herself and I went after Quil."

"Can't say as if I blame you."

"The idiot was laughing like a loon and acting like it was all one big joke."

"Christ."

"So I took off after him and then the next thing I know, Quil is lying on the ground and I am beating the shit out of him. Bella was standing on the porch steps screaming for me to stop and I'm trying like crazy to keep my wolf in check so that I don't phase and kill the fucker."

"I looked over my shoulder at Bella and she was crying and screaming for me to get off Quil, that I was hurting him. What the fuck Sam? The dumbass insults my imprint, propositions her and then _she_ gets mad when I defend _her_ honor?"

"Then she starts in on how the two of them are distantly related and that Quil was just joking with her. Tells me that I was over-reacting. I just looked at her like she had lost her mind and she shouted at me Sam. Told me that I should apologize to Quil. That fucker just started laughing. I mean holding his stomach and rolling around on the ground laughing." I plopped down on the steps beside him. "I just couldn't help it. I hauled back and let my fist fly one last time, straight into his nose. I broke it Sam. Blood flew everywhere."

"Shit, what did Bella do?"

"She yelled at me some more. She said that she didn't want to see me for a while and that I should leave her alone. Then she loaded up in her truck and drove home."

"You didn't try to stop her?"

"Of course I tried. Not that it did me any good. And that fuckwit Quil, just kept on laughing. So I hit him again. I may have dislocated his jaw."

"Well I imagine that it's healed by now."

"Yeah, it was healed before she crossed the border into Forks. I spent the night curled up under her window. I whined Sam. I fucking whined."

He grimaced. "That bad huh?"

"Yeah, that bad. What am I going to do? I can't stand for her to be upset with me."

"You need to apologize for hurting Quil."

"But I'm not sorry. Well, I am, kinda. I'm sorry that she's mad at me but no, I'm not sorry for hurting the fucker. He deserved that shit… and more."

"I tend to agree, but it doesn't matter what I think about it. It's what Bella thinks that is important."

"Ahh shit, fine, I'll apologize to the asshat. But Sam, from now on Quil better show her some respect or a broken jaw and busted nose will be the least of his worries."

"I'll have a talk with him."

"Good, now where's Emily? I need to ask her if I should bribe Bella with flowers or just beg her not to be mad at me."

Sam laughed. "You'll have to wait about that. Emily's not here."

"She's not? Huh… that's weird."

"Yeah, Kim and Emily wanted to have a girls day so they set this up a few weeks ago. Last night they asked Bella if she would like to join them. All three of them are in PA shopping it up at the mall."

"They had a girl's day and Leah didn't go?"

"Leah flat out refused." Sam shook his head sadly. "I wish she would forgive Emily."

I didn't know what to say to that so I sat there silently.

"I sent Seth to watch over them."

"Oh good… wait a minute. You sent Seth to a girl's day?"

"Yeah… well no… kinda? I sent Seth to watch out for them. He will be doing it in wolf form from the trees. I told him to lay low and to try to keep from being seen. You think your Bella's pissed? You should see Emily if she thinks that Seth has interfered with their day to themselves."

"How long they been gone?"

"About three hours now."

"Any idea when they will be back?" I couldn't stop the questions from tumbling from my mouth.

"They will be back when they get back."

"Gee Sam; don't hold back on the info."

Sam smiled wryly. "You need to relax."

"Relax?" I scoffed. "How the fuck am I supposed to accomplish that? My imprint is in another city and she is probably still pissed at me. Sorry but no, I just don't see it happening."

"Bella will calm down. I'm sure by now Emily and Kim have already explained to her how we are about insults to our mates."

"Maybe…" I hesitated. "Do you think it would help if I–"

"Don't even think about following them up there." Sam interrupted.

I didn't ask how he had known what I was thinking.

"You don't have patrol today. Go home, kick back in the bed and try to get some sleep. You look tired."

"Is that an order?"

"Do I need to make it one?"

"No…" I sighed, "Alright, I'll do things your way, this time."

Sam nodded his head, "And I will talk to Quil before the day is out."

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome. Now leave."

I took off through the woods, stopping just long enough to phase and check in with Seth. Through his memories, I quickly learned that Bella and the other girls had arrived safely at the mall, if you could call it a mall. Port Angeles really didn't have a lot of places for the girls to shop, a few local stores and a Super Wal-Mart, but I wouldn't complain. I didn't want them going farther from home.

_Hey, I'm going to phase out now. I can't really keep a good eye on them from here. If I go human I can get close enough to watch out for the girls but still not be seen._

_Sounds good Seth, see ya later okay? Make sure they stay safe._

He mentally rolled his eyes and then disappeared.

_You imprinted wolves are nuts._

_Thanks Jake. Love the assessment. _Could I help it if I was sarcastic?

_Really, what could go wrong? They have a wolf on babysitting duty and they are in public._

_I know, I know… Really, you shouldn't make fun of me; I can't help the way I feel. Besides, you just wait until you imprint. Then you will see how strong it is._

_I already know what it's like. I can feel it every time you, Sam or Jared phase in._

_That's true, but believe me when I say that what you are experiencing now isn't anywhere near as strong as it will be. _

_That's what I hear. For once I'm glad not to know firsthand._

For a second I thought I caught a glimpse of something.

_Fuck Jake, you wanted to imprint on Bella._

_Sorry man but yeah, I did. She's awesome, smart, funny and so damn hot._

_Don't forget she can cook. _Quil added as he phased in.

_Get the fuck out of my head Ateara. I'm still pissed at you._ I snarled.

_Better watch it lover boy or I'll tell Bella that you were mean to me again. You may never get out of the doghouse._

_Fuck off Quil. _Then, unable to stand it any longer, I phased out. It was time regardless. I was home.

I ran across the back porch without bothering to put on my pants and then entered the house. I ran across the kitchen, down the hallway and then threw myself on my bed.

For several long moments, my breathing was ragged as I struggled to get my anger under control. Finally, I started to calm down and relax some.

I pictured my beautiful imprint in my head. Her long brown hair, spread in messy curls, across the pillow underneath her head. Her lips, so full and tender, opened in a gasp of pleasure. Her big brown eyes, closed with her face tilted back. Her full tits, bouncing up and down while she rode my dick.

Damn, that mother-fucking, cock blocking Quil. I needed her just then and instead of being with me, she was pissed and in another town.

It had taken mere seconds for my cock to swell and start to drip. Just the thought of taking her was enough to have me almost on the edge.

I reached down and wrapped my hand around the shaft. I gripped myself firmly and stroked upward, adding a little twist to my wrist when I reached the head.

I closed my eyes and thought about the things I would like to do to her.

_Using my teeth to pull her zipper down and then filling myself with her scent. _

_Licking her body from her head to her perfect little toes and tasting every inch._

_The way her nipples would feel in my mouth, pebbled and hard._

_I thought of the taste of her fresh cream, thick on my tongue as I slipped it up inside her. The way her thighs clamped down on my head and her hands, twisting in my hair as she struggled to hold me in place._

_I wanted her pert, little nub, nestled between my lips, and her writhing beneath me. _

_I longed to hear her mouth screaming my name as she came. Her little incomprehensible sounds that she made, the moans and groans that were music to my ears. _

I tightened my hand around my dick and started moving a little faster.

In my mind, her mouth replaced my hand.

_Moist and warm, her mouth slid up and down my cock. She swirled her tongue over the head and collected the drops that glistened there. Her head sank down and her hair covered my thighs, silky strands just adding to the overall sensation. _

_Her hand cupped my balls and she gently rolled them in her palm._

_She looked up at me and the blatant desire that was reflected in her eyes was enough to make me want to sink my cock into her at once. I wanted nothing more than to lose myself in her body. I wanted to move her up and down my shaft and make her cum screaming my name. _

_I wanted my seed to fill her. I wanted to see it glistening at her opening. I wanted everyone to know that she was taken, she was mine and I was hers. _

_She straddled my waist and settled herself atop me. I watched as my cock disappeared inside her and I nearly lost it when my body was fully embedded in hers. And then she moved. _

_Silken skin traveled over mine and I could feel the start of my release, start to surge forward in my sac. _

_I counted to ten. _

_I counted to ten in Spanish. _

_It wasn't helping. _

_I had to hold out until she came. _

_Fuck, this was a fantasy. _

My breathing hitched and my hand sped up. My aching prick seemed to grow larger. Thick ribbons of cum spurted from my cock and shot across my body, landing on my chest and stomach. Bella's name erupted from my lips and bright lights flew in front of my eyes. For just a moment, I was content. And then the real world rushed in.

Instead of being happy with my mate, I was slumped against the mattress in my bed.

I sighed. This really sucked.

If I had to do it myself, it was better when I dreamed of my Bella. Of course it didn't hold a candle to actually being with her physically. Nothing came close to that.

I grabbed a dirty shirt that was lying in the floor and wiped the jizz from my body. I glanced around the room and grimaced. Who knew clothes could spontaneously remove themselves from my dresser and closet and throw themselves around the room.

I hopped out of bed and made quick work straightening up the mess. The clothes went into the washer and I hopped into the shower. If I just so happened to rub out another one… well no one was counting… right?

It didn't take long to fix something to eat and then I settled in on the couch and waited. Once Emily and Kim returned to the reservation, I would go to Bella's and beg her not to be mad at me. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was all I had so it would have to do.

I watched a rerun of _The Big Bang Theory _and then I stay put for _Two and a Half Men_. Finally I flipped the TV over to ESPN and SportsCenter. In some crazy way, it made me feel closer to my imprint, maybe because it was frequently playing in the background at her house.

It was getting dark outside, and I hoped that the girls would be home soon. I stretched out on the sofa and had just stated to doze off when I heard it.

It was the sound of one of my brothers calling us to attention. Jared from the sound of the panic infused howl.

It was the one thing that had the power to instantly set my nerves on edge and fill me with dread.

I rushed from the room and jumped from the porch. My wolf took over and when I landed onto the ground, it was with four feet instead of two.

My mind was bombarded with the sights of my pack mates. Confusion, dread, anger and hopelessness were quickly overriding my senses. Sam's voice echoed throughout my brain and I was glad of the Alpha influence as everyone suddenly got quiet.

_Quickly Seth, what happened?_

Seth didn't have to speak. I saw the memories as though they were happening in front of me. I read the thought as quickly as he had them. The decision to phase human so that he could be closer to the girls, the sight of them walking from the department store with the fuzzy haired, red-headed vamp that had been eluding us. The four of them walked to a small van, Emily and Kim in the lead with my Bella behind them with the bloodsucker.

Bella was talking, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

To the average on looker, the girls appeared to go willingly. But I knew better. I stared at first Emily and then Kim and finally Bella. They all had the same look of fear in their eyes.

Seth's human body took us closer and then we all watched as the vehicle left the parking lot and started down the street.

The buildings moved quickly in our peripheral vision as Seth started to run. He stopped in the street and turned, facing the van. It bore down upon him and finally, at the last second, Seth jumped to the side, barely managing to escape being hit.

The only good thing was that Seth had clearly been able to get a good look at the driver. It was another vamp. A blond headed guy with red eyes, that was vaguely familiar.

_He's the guy off the missing posters that are all over Forks,_ Quil supplied.

I stored the information but kept my thoughts on Seth and what had happened.

The car took off down the road and Seth followed it on foot until he was finally in an area where he could phase without detection.

As soon as Seth was able to phase, Jared was aware of what was happening. He called out to the rest of us and we all sprang into action.

_Where are you now?_ Sam asked.

_I'm outside of Port Angeles, heading South on Hurricane Ridge Road. They seem to be taking the girls up into the mountains. _

_How long since you've seen them? _Jared wanted to know.

_It hasn't been long. I have the tag number. _A combination of numbers and letters flew to the forefront of Seth's mind.

_I'm on it, _Jacob said, and he phased out.

_Leah, stay, protect La Push. _The orders came quickly. _Have Jacob join us when he returns after notifying the Chief. _

I hadn't realized that I had already started running in the direction that Seth had said the girls were headed, until I noticed that Quil, Sam, Jared and Paul were beside me.

_What will we do? _Jared asked the question, but he had only beaten me to it.

_We find our women_. Sam commented.

_How?_ Paul asked. _Seth can't even see the tail lights anymore._

_We use what the ancestors gave us. As corny as it sounds, we follow our hearts_, explained Sam.

_Just the same, keep on the lookout Seth. Watch for any place they could have turned or pulled over._

_We need to hurry, it will be dark soon, _Jared stated.

I remembered the connection I felt whenever Bella was near and I knew exactly what Sam was talking about. It did sound corny, but it didn't matter, we would do what it took.

_And then we kill_. I couldn't stop myself from growling.

Images of the red-headed vamp being torn into pieces and set on fire came at me from all directions. It should have fueled my anger, knowing that my brothers were as blood thirsty for the leech as I was, but it didn't. Instead it settled my resolve and I took joy in knowing that the bitch would soon be nothing but ash.

The group of us ran on, as the woods around us got dark and night settled in.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor. Pre-read by the fantastic iamtwilightobsessed-MP and the amazing SparklingFae. Banner by the spectacular GoldenGirl at Printing Paws.

**Part 9 Find**

_Bella… Bella… Bella…_ her name was a constant thought that repeated itself over and over in my mind. Along with her name came a flood of memories, her smile, her eyes, the way she smelled and the way she looked when I filled her body with mine. Her sleepy expression that morning I had woke her up, my mouth on her slit, the sounds of her gasps and moans ringing in my ears. My thoughts lingered on the beauty of her 'O' face when she achieved her peak, and then on her flirty look when she gazed up at me with my cock in her mouth. It was all stuff that the pack had seen before, but it was also stuff that I tried not to think about when we were connected.

Right now, I didn't care. I couldn't tear my mind away from thoughts of her and if the rest of the group heard what I was thinking, then so be it. Between Sam, Jared and myself, I doubted that any of the others could focus on a particular wolf well enough to make out what we were thinking about anyway.

If I concentrated hard enough, I could hear my pack mates.

Sam and Jared were both a lot like me. A constant stream of images of Emily came from Sam's head, interspaced with her name, the sound of her voice and the memory of her scent.

Jared was on autopilot, _Kim… Kim… Kim… _a chant on eternal repeat. His thoughts were much the same as mine, a plethora of images and memories all meshed together, but not really making a lot of sense.

Vaguely in the background I could make out Quil and Jacob trying to come up with a plan to find the girls.

Jacob had given the tag number to his Dad, who had called Charlie. Charlie was using his pull as Chief of Police to try to find the car. He had even put out an APB on the vehicle, telling other officers not to try to apprehend, but to note the location and direction of travel only. None of the pack wanted to see a police officer get hurt because of us.

Seth was still running down the side of the road, trying to determine if there was some place the van might have pulled off or turned.

We were still headed in the right direction. I wasn't sure how I knew that, but I did.

_Fuck, Sam!_ Seth screamed the name trying to break through the thoughts of Emily to get his attention.

_What?_ Sam growled.

_The car has disappeared_.

_What the fuck do you mean, the car has disappeared?_ Several people asked that question at the same time.

_Just what I said. I was running along on this old road, you know the one. It's that really narrow dirt road, the one that Hurricane Ridge Road turns into, Obstruction Point Road._

_Fuck, that road is closed from first snow until mid summer,_ Quil growled.

_I know, and the car has disappeared down that road._

_How can a car disappear on a dirt road that has snow in spots? _Jared asked.

_I'm telling you that it's gone_.

We could all see the road in question through Seth's eyes and he was right. There was no sign of the tire tracks.

_Seth, turn around and look up and down the side of the road_, Leah ordered.

Seth did as she asked, even though none of us had seen any sign of a disturbance at the roadside.

Seth ran back in the direction that he had just come from for several miles. He ran slowly, looking carefully at the side of the road.

_Wait; turn around, now go back about a hundred yards. _

Seth did as Leah had said. _I see it too_, Seth exclaimed.

Just a small thing, two thin tire marks leaving the gravel highway and barely noticeable to a wolf that was running under the darkness of the night sky and the tree tops.

_Where do you think they are now? _Jacob asked.

_Keep looking Seth, we will be there soon,_ Sam instructed.

We continued to run on an interception path to meet up with Seth as quickly as possible. I think we all worried that even though we were rushing to get there as quick as we could, we might very well be too late.

_Embry, quit thinking like that. Bella, Emily and Kim are going to be alright, _Jacob insisted.

_Yeah man, can't you feel her? Can't you feel Bella? Kim is scared, but right now she is OK_, Jared said softly.

_It's the same way with Emily. She's frightened, but she knows I'm coming for her,_ Sam confirmed.

_I can't feel her the same way that you two can feel your imprints._

_You've got to concentrate on her,_ Jared explained.

_All I've been doing is thinking about Bella. _

_But you're not focusing on what is important. It's not the sex, at least not after the first three months; it's the deeper connection that you need to tap into now, _Sam explained.

_And it took you how long to tap into that connection?_

_Longer than a week,_ he reluctantly admitted.

_Closer to a few months,_ Jared agreed.

I sighed and kept running. _Bella… my Bella…_ _my mate… my imprint… my Bella…_

I knew we were making progress, catching up with Seth, but it still didn't seem like we were running fast enough. It was almost dreamlike, the way we never seemed to get to our goal.

And then, through the mind link, we noticed it. The odor of death, the smell of decay, it was the stench of a bloodsucker. This leech didn't have the wild and gamey undertones of the Cullens. Instead, there was more of a rust type smell; you might be able to say it was more sour smelling.

_Fuck, can you get a whiff of that?_ Seth asked. _Shit, my nose is burning._

_Steady brother_, Leah said.

_Yeah, don't wig out now. We're, or rather you're, getting closer_. Quil's encouragement was welcome, but unnecessary.

_I think I see… yeah… I do… the van, its right up ahead._ Seth sounded like a little puppy in his excitement.

_Careful Seth, scope it out. If she doesn't know you're there then you don't want to lose the element of surprise__,_ Jacob offered.

Seth slowed his movement and was careful to stay downwind of the car.

We continued to run. We were getting close now, it wouldn't be long until we caught up with Seth and could join in on the hunt.

Seth eased up on the vehicle until he could finally look inside the windows. There was nothing. He wrenched open the door and we were hit with a flood of scents. Bella, Emily and Kim, all tainted with the smell of the parasite.

He sniffed the ground and then the air. Seth's head tilted back and I knew he was fixing to howl but before he had the chance, Sam stopped him.

_**No Seth,**__ don't warn her!_

_Oh… yeah… I uhh… I didn't think about that._

_Can you track them? _I asked.

_Sure, it will be easy. Bella and Emily were walking so they can't be going fast. I think that the red-head must be carrying Kim. _

Panic flew through the mind link as Jared's emotions skyrocketed.

_Kim… Kim… my Kim… is she hurt? Did the leech bite her? No… she's scared but she is still alright._ The words were almost constant in his head, over and over and over while he tried to calm himself.

_I don't smell any blood,_ Seth offered.

_She is probably just using Kim to make Bella and Emily go along with whatever she wants_, Quil commented.

_Fuck, that actually makes sense,_ I replied.

Quil did a mental eye roll.

Seth was easily following the path, laid out by the different scents of the imprints, when suddenly he stopped.

We were all instantly on guard.

_Why did you stop?_ Jacob asked.

_Listen…_

And through the link that we all shared, I could hear the sound of my imprint, and Kim, and Emily. Nothing had ever sounded so wonderful, and then I heard what they were saying.

"Yeah, and can you believe that they hear each other's thoughts?" Bella asked.

"It's worse than that," Kim said. "They see one another's memories too."

"That's right. There isn't a single one of them that doesn't know exactly how much tongue you like or what position really puts you over the edge," Emily commented.

"So you didn't know this, and he still had intercourse with you?" A childish voice that sounded like a little girl grated on my ears.

_Who the fuck says intercourse?_ Quil asked.

_Uhh… I dunno… maybe a vampire bitch that is several hundred years old?_ Paul snarled.

_I think the question is why are our imprints telling her all of this?_ Sam threw the comment out there to see if anyone had a reasonable explanation.

_I'm not sure but I really don't think the girls should be telling her all of that,_ Jacob offered.

I wasn't paying a lot of attention to the conversation around me. I was too busy concentrating on what my Bella was saying to the vampire.

"And then he just threw me over his shoulder, smacked me on the ass, and carried me through the woods. Who does he think I am? A cavewoman?"

_Wow… Fuck Embry, I didn't know you had it in you_. Seth was suitably impressed.

_I didn't do that_, I tried to explain.

_Uh huh… why else would Bella say it?_

"Well that's nothing. Sam insists that I wait on him hand and foot. He thinks he's the master of the world and I am a lowly peasant girl. It's always 'bring me a sandwich', 'get me a beer', 'suck my cock'.

_That's complete and utter bullshit!_ Sam declared.

"Well, Jared… he said he was going to take away my birth control." Kim started to cry, loudly.

_What the fuck dude? _

_You want to try to make her get pregnant? Before she's ready?_

_That won't work, asshole._

Questions and comments flew from all directions at Jared.

_No… I'd never…_ Jared stammered.

_Oh my stars. Bunch of fucking numbskulls. Listen idiots, the girls are trying to buy time. They know they are in danger and they are trying to make sure you nitwits have time to save them, _Leah screeched. _Now pull your heads out of your asses and get to work_.

"You poor dears," the child like voice was creepy. It made me think of a five year old vampire. "My James was never like that. He was always so considerate and so loving. And Riley, he would never treat me like that."

"So he was a good lover?" Emily asked conspiratorially.

"He was good, but my Riley is better."

"Fuck yeah I am." The new voice was deep and almost seemed to chime.

"He has this one thing that he does. It is so naughty; it makes me feel positively sinful, but only in a good way." Victoria bragged.

"What?" Bella asked.

At the same time Kim said, "Well don't stop there."

"Well he uh… you see… Riley… he sometimes… hestickshisfingerupmybacksid e." She said the last part really quick.

Kim sounded puzzled, "Did you say he sticks his finger up your ass?"

_Jared if Kim brags about taking your cock up her ass I'm going to laugh,_ Paul snickered.

"Oh… you're right. That was a very dirty thing for him to do." Emily stressed.

"Victoria, do you mind if I ask you something personal?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure, what do you want to know?" The little girl voice sounded strange in the forest.

"What year did you become a vampire?"

"That one I don't mind answering. I became a vampire when I was 18, or maybe I was 19? Those memories are fuzzy."

By now Seth had slowed to a walk and was following closely enough behind the group to see the occasional glimpse of the girls. Emily and Bella were being escorted through the forest by the blonde, vampire male. The orange like hair of their captor., Victoria, shone like a live flame against Kim's dark brown.

Kim was shining a flashlight at the ground in front of Bella and Emily.

"Yes, I could tell that you were young, but when was that? Has it been long since you were turned?"

_The girls are doing a great job of stalling__,_ Jacob praised.

_Yes they are, it's remarkable that they are able to keep themselves calm enough to talk to them like this_, Leah commented.

"I'm not sure what year I was turned, but I think I was born in 1550? I can't remember for sure." Victoria paused. "I do remember my sister though. Her name was Anne. She is the one that turned me. It will be such fun to have another group of friends like the ones I had when I was a newborn."

"Is that what you plan to do… turn us into vampires?" Kim's voice was small and scared.

Seth was close enough to be able to easily see the girls and Victoria.

"Yes, well you and Bella. I draw the line at turning women that are pregnant so Emily will have to wait until after the baby is born."

"I'm pregnant?" Emily asked. Her voice rose in the end and through Seth's eyes, we could see the shocked joy that showed on her face.

Sam growled as Victoria leaned over and sniffed Emily's neck.

"You positively reek of breeding hormones. Did you not know?" Victoria wondered.

"Uhh… no, no I didn't." Emily looked like she didn't know if she should be happy or panicked. She put her hands protectively over her stomach, as if she could save the baby from the vampires.

"Hummm… yes… well too bad your mate is such a Neanderthal."

"I had no idea that you would turn us," Bella murmured.

_Umm… guys… I think we have trouble. _

_What is it Seth?_ We had finally reached the spot where the car had left the road.

_More leeches, headed this way._

_Where? We were all on instant alert._

_There, coming through the trees._

Seth showed us what he was talking about and sure enough, there were bloodsuckers swinging from limb to limb, converging on the position of our women and the leech.

"Oh good, my friends are finally here." Victoria clapped her hands like a small child might. "Come down, meet my future sisters."

One by one, the new vampires landed on the ground around Victoria. The three of them formed a half circle and stood there hungrily staring at our imprints.

We slowed to a walk and stealthily made our way to Seth's side. He had paused, downwind, on the side of a hill and had an excellent view of the proceedings.

"Kim, Emily and Bella, I would like to introduce you to some of my vampire friends. You've already met Riley, of course, but this is Tyler and Bob. They are going to watch over you while the venom burns through your bodies and transforms you all into newborns."

"But I thought you said that you drew the line at turning a pregnant woman." Emily's voice trembled.

"I lied. I guess that I can stop pretending now that my friends are here. You see, your mates killed my James,. He was the one that I thought was my one true love. Now I will turn the three of you into your mate's worst enemies. After you have completed the transformation, I will set you free on the little town of La Push. It will give me great pleasure to watch your lovers have to kill you to protect the town."

**AN: **I would just like to thank everyone that voted for me in the Fandom Choice Awards. I received 5 different awards and I am completely floored. You guys are awesome! Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor. Pre-read by the fantastic iamtwilightobsessed-MP and the amazing SparklingFae. Banner by the spectacular GoldenGirl at Printing Paws.

**Part 10 Saved**

"You would do that? You would set us free to hurt our families?" Bella made the comment with a tone of disbelief.

Victoria seemed to think it over. She smiled evilly. "In a word, yes."

"Now, which one of you wants to burn first?" Riley asked in a sinister voice.

None of the girls spoke up. We had slowed our approach, not because we weren't desperate, but because we wanted to keep the element of surprise for as long as we possibly could. We were all terrified that any sudden movement could cause the vamps to start the process.

I was finding it hard to stay still. It was nearly impossible not to rush to her side and I knew that both Jared and Sam were fighting the same instinct to rescue and protect that I was.

_Ok, here is what we are going to do_, Jacob suddenly said.

_Paul, Quil and Seth, I want the three of you to go back up the hillside. Make a lot of noise and then let yourselves be spotted. Let's see if we can't get a couple of these bloodsuckers to chase after you. Hopefully, the new arrivals will take the bait. _

_I will try to draw the others away from the girls and then,_ Jacob looked at Sam, Jared and me. _Sam; you get the women and take them to safety. Jared and Embry, I want you to help me eliminate this threat once and for all. _

I managed a nod, barely. It would be hard not going to Bella immediately, but I could handle it as long as I knew she would be safe.

"You aren't going to do it here, are you?" Bob wanted to know.

"Well yes, one of the mutts was following us. Eventually, he will find this spot and when he does, I want him to be able to tell the others that the girls were with me and that they were bleeding. It would be good if they think that their mates are dead. Then they will be shocked when I set the newborns lose upon their little town." She cackled, "Maybe they will even kill the wolf that that they were paired with."

Riley pulled Victoria in for a kiss. "You are positively evil. I love it."

Bob grabbed Emily's arm. "Let's get on with this."

Sam snarled and took a step forward.

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

From the hillside above us a long, eerie howl sounded.

The four vamps and three imprints instantly turned to look.

"I knew they would come." Kim's whisper was barely audible, but it still sounded like a shout in the sudden silence.

Bob dropped Emily's arm and dashed up the hillside.

Riley looked at Tyler, "Well what are you waiting for? Go help him."

Tyler looked reluctant, but he ran after Bob just the same.

Quil and Seth remained in view long enough to let the two vampires get a little closer. And then they took off, leading them away. We all knew that Paul would be hiding out of sight, ready to spring and destroy.

Jacob waited until they couldn't be seen any longer, and then he made his own move.

He growled, low and menacing just to get the attention of the remaining vamps. He stepped out from underneath the cover of the trees and Jared and I flanked him.

Riley grabbed for Victoria, pushing Emily and Bella out of the way.

The girls landed in a heap on the ground several feet away.

The red-headed witch tossed Kim to the side and jumped up into the air, leaving Riley to fend for himself against the angry wolves.

Through the pack mind, I chanced a look at Bella. She was on her feet and helping Emily to stand. In the distance, I could see Kim's inert form, huddled on the ground.

Jacob was commanding attention from Jared and in the distance; Quil and Paul were running our way while Seth stayed behind to burn the bodies.

Sam was almost to the girls and I focused my attention on the vamp sitting high in the branches.

I followed her, running swiftly to the base of the tree. I stood on my back legs with my paws high on the trunk and growled.

I ignored her taunts, just like I ignored the pleas for help that came from her lackey. It was easy to store away the deaths of the other vampires and I was able to ignore the fumes that blew in from a distance. The smell of burning venom was welcomed, even if it wasn't pleasant.

Jared and Jacob ripped the arms off the leech they were fighting and Jared left the rest of the dismemberment to Jacob while he went to see about his imprint.

I kept my concentration on this one. She was not getting away again.

I let the plan run through my mind so that everyone would know what I intended, and I phased human. I couldn't let myself look at Bella, if I did, I would go to her and we would never have this nightmare finished. Victoria would remain a threat and that wouldn't do.

It was easy to move from branch to branch, both vertically and horizontally as I followed her through the trees. It was even easy to ignore the distance from the limb that I currently stood on and the ground. I just wouldn't let myself think about it.

Faster than you could blink, we were traveling across the treetops away from the others. I was vaguely aware of Quil and Seth, running on the ground underneath us. I was so intent on following Victoria that until I smelled the blood, I never even noticed when Bella tripped over a log and scraped her knee.

Victoria stopped running for just a second and I took my chance and lunged for her. At the last second, she moved and took off running once again through the tree tops. She moved faster than before, circling around quickly.

Seth and Quil still tracked her, from the ground, although they had lost precious seconds when she changed direction.

I was so intent on keeping up with her, that I never noticed how close to the others that we had gotten. Not until she jumped down and landed on the ground mere inches in back of Sam.

Sam, the wolf that stood between my bleeding imprint and a blood thirsty vampire.

Seth and Quil were racing to catch up, but I didn't think they would be able to get there in time. Jared was on the ground beside Kim and Jacob and Paul were running toward us.

Emily screamed as Victoria lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Sam's hips.

A sickening crunch filled the air, just as I landed on the ground beside them.

The leech opened her mouth to bite the black wolf, only to lose her grip as he twisted.

Emily continued to scream.

Sam gave a mighty heave and surged up onto his back paws. His leg collapsed and he dropped, leaving Victoria, momentarily suspended and vulnerable.

I leaped forward, phasing in the air. My body sailed over that of my Alpha and my jaws caught around the skull of the leech, cleaving her head from her body. And just like that, it was over, although it took me several moments to realize it.

We attacked, ripping her limbs off and then starting on chunks of tissue from her torso. My brothers and I removed any possibility of threat from this vampire and we left her in tiny bits, all over the clearing.

It was the sound of my sobbing imprint that brought me back from my killing frenzy.

I left the clean up to the ones without imprints and made my way to my Bella. I wiggled low to the ground and approached her slowly, assessing her for any injury. When she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my fur, I knew I was forgiven from our argument before. I shifted back to my two legged form and pulled her into my arms, soothing away her fright.

My eyes raked over her body, taking in every scratch, every smudge of dirt, every rip in her shirt. The first thing I was going to do? Kiss away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. I got up to find us some privacy. I kept her cradled in my arms and started walking, taking in the scene around me.

Emily huddled around Sam, holding his hand, while Paul made sure the leg bone was straight. They whispered as if they were in their own little world. Unfortunately, I could hear snippets of the conversation. Words of admiration and devotion were spoken, along with murmurs assuring each other of their safety.

A little farther out, Jared knelt beside Kim, who had finally woken up. Her head was nestled in his lap and they were gazing adoringly at one another.

I shook my head in wonder. Four vampires were there, and now four vampires were dead. They had held our imprints hostage and one had even tried to bite our Alpha, and the only casualty seemed to be a broken leg. Taha Aki had truly watched over us.

I didn't stop walking until we were out of sight from the others.

There were no words, no hellos, no are you alright, there was only a primal desire that overpowered me and took control. This was about the wolf, and the way he needed to reclaim her body as his own.

I shifted Bella in my arms and felt her legs wrap around my waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her little hands buried themselves in my hair. She kissed me like she would never let me go.

Her arms tightened around my neck as I carried her a little further away. We were behind a few trees and some brush, they couldn't see us, but I knew that the others would be able to easily hear us. I didn't care; I couldn't wait any longer to have her. A desperate need had taken hold and it was impossible to resist.

I stopped with her leaning up against a tree, my body holding her in place. I gently eased her feet to the ground and my hands made quick work of her pants, ripping them off and throwing them to the side.

It was slightly frantic, the way we come together, all gnashing teeth and twisting tongues, grasping hands and fumbling fingers. There was no foreplay, only a desperate need to fill and be filled.

Her pants gone and mine nonexistent, it was only seconds later that she was on her knees, her ass in the air, in front of me.

I knelt behind her and with a deep moan; I sank completely inside her in one, long, thrust.

She gripped me like a glove, tight and snug and made just for me. "Ahhh fuck…" I couldn't stop the words.

I grasped her hips and looked down at where our bodies joined. I pulled out and then sank inside her again. It was incredible, both watching and feeling the sensations of fucking my imprint.

"Mine… Bella… mine!"

My balls slapped against her clit.

"Yes… yes Embry… yours… I'm yours."

Her words were softly spoken but I heard them as loudly as if she had shouted.

"Mine…" I buried myself inside her. "My mate, my imprint, my lover, my woman." The words tumbled from my lips as I thrust myself in and out of her willing body.

My wolf clawed for release and I knew that he was near the surface. I had no doubt that if she had looked right then, Bella would see that my eyes were ringed in gold.

I fisted my hand in Bella's hair and pulled back, bringing her upper body slightly off the ground. I tugged at the back of her shirt and the halves fell away, pooling around her wrists.

"Mine," the word continued to fall from my lips, an almost never ending chant of my mate, my Bella, mine, interspaced with grunts and moans of pleasure and maybe even the occasional howl from my other half.

By now, my hips were rapidly thrusting against hers and I was close, but not yet close enough. I planted my foot on the ground and used the extra leverage to move even faster, go even deeper, pound even harder.

"More… fuck Embry… more," tumbled from Bella's lips.

"Mine," I shouted.

"Yes… yours," she repeated. "Now more… please more."

I grabbed her shoulders and held her still while I frantically plowed into her. Her walls started to contract, tightening around my length and she screamed my name as her body clenched around my shaft.

The coil of my release, which had started in my sac, now surged upward. My hips pumped once, twice and then a third time before I stalled, trying to force my seed as deeply inside her as it would go.

I shouted a single phrase as the fluid left my body and coated her walls, "Mine, my Bella." The word had left my lips repeatedly and the wolf took this one last moment to show himself again.

My teeth latched onto Bella's neck and sunk into her skin.

She screamed out a second release, and like once before, a knot formed at the base of my shaft and tied me to my imprint. I was afraid to think about what this could mean.

I collapsed onto my side and held her next to me, wrapped securely in my arms. But I still couldn't stop from pressing kisses over any part of her that I could reach. It didn't take long until she turned her head and our lips met.

Several long seconds later Bella apologized, "Fuck Embry, I'm sorry. I never should have argued—"

I silenced her with a kiss.

"It doesn't matter now. It was my fault, but regardless, it's over, done, gone and buried. It's forgotten. All that is important is you and me and the fact that you are safe."

She got a somewhat dreamy smile, "Fuck, but that was intense."

"Yeah, about that… I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No!" Bella sounded appalled.

"Are you sure? We were pretty rough."

"I'm sure." A goofy smile spread across her face. "I liked it. In fact," she pressed her hips back against mine, "I'm ready again."

I grimaced, "Kind of impossible at the moment."

"Why?" She tried to turn to face me.

I cocked an eyebrow and pulled back slightly. She moved with me.

"Oh… well yeah, that would change things." She shrugged and tightened her pelvic muscles at the same time. "I had forgotten that we were fastened together. Why do you think that happened?"

"I'm not sure, maybe because the wolf felt the need to mark you again?" I hoped that was the reason. Although, knowing that my cock was preventing my cum from leaving her body was a turn on of a different sort. In fact it made the wolf positively giddy. He was ready to howl and prance.

I mentally shook my head. _Focus, Call_, I was going to have to talk to Sam about this, or maybe even the elders.

"Embry…"

"Um huh,"

"Would you mind if we tried something?"

"Ummm sure… we can try something if you want to."

"Good, I want to lie on top of you." Bella explained.

"Lay on top of me? We can do that." I wrapped both of my arms around Bella and rolled onto my back, taking her with me. "Like this?"

She rested with her back against my stomach. Her legs fell to either side of mine, "Yeah."

"Do I make a good mattress?" I asked.

She wiggled, "Yep, you're lumpy, but in all the right places."

Bella tightened the muscles in her pelvis again, as if to illustrate her point, and I couldn't stop the groan as she clenched around me.

_Two can play at that, _I thought, and then I put my words into action. My hands skimmed up her sides and then cupped her breast. I pinched her nipples between my fingers and felt the shock that traveled through her body.

"You liked that." I murmured softly into her ear.

"Yeah…"

I did it again, and then again. I was going to enjoy this. After all, I might be hard and bound to her by an eternal erection, but she was splayed out on top of me and I knew I could pleasure my mate.

I skimmed my hands up her arms and put them behind my head. "Can you keep your hands out of my way?"

Bella inhaled shakily, "Yeah, I can if I have to."

"You have to," I told her.

I cupped her breast and whispered, "I love the way your tits feel in my hands. They are perfect, soft and silky, yet perky and topped with nipples that make me want to pull them into my mouth and suck forever."

"And this," I ran my right hand down her stomach and felt her hardened clit. I flicked it with my finger and then ignored it to run my fingers over the area where we were joined. I circled her mound with my fingers, amazed at the slight amount of fluid that managed to escape from around my hardened shaft. I stroked her lips and with the other hand I pinched her nipple. She tightened around my cock again and let out a breathy moan.

I gave up all pretenses then of teasing her and just took my time, playing her body like a drum. I kept her splayed back on top of me until she was shifting around desperate for friction. And then I had an idea.

"Sit up," I commanded.

Instantly Bella complied.

She straddled me in a reverse cowgirl and then immediately started rocking her body back and forth. Her muscles tightened, milking my shaft and I couldn't stop the groan from leaving my throat.

I kept my hands on her hips and watched from behind as her hands went to her breast, and then between her legs. I couldn't see her fingers working her clit, but I could feel them, and I could hear her sounds of pleasure.

But then she did something unexpected.

She grasped hold of my sac and gently started working my balls between her fingers. She didn't squeeze, well at least not hard; it was more like she gently cupped them and just showed them some attention. I definitely took notice.

And then, while she continued to rock back and forth, I felt it. The slow, steady rise of my release as it started to work its way from my nuts to my shaft.

Bella seemed to tighten down harder with her muscles and then she leaned forward. Her finger traced my sac, downward and then she pressed in on the little area between my balls and my asshole.

My hips shot off the ground as I released a guttural shout. I bucked up, taking Bella with me.

"Fuck, Embry…" Her shout was sweet and triumphant.

She rippled around me, getting tighter and tighter until it was almost painful. And unbelievably, I seemed to swell even larger, filling her in a way I had never before imagined.

"Oh shit... Embry!" Bella yelled out my name and she seemed to collapse back on top of me.

I kept her hips firmly pressed against mine as a torrent of cum splashed against her walls. This time I felt the knot start to subside and I knew that soon, I would be able to take my imprint back to my home. And then we could claim each other all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor. Pre-read by the fantastic iamtwilightobsessed-MP and the amazing SparklingFae. Banner by the spectacular GoldenGirl at Printing Paws.

**Part 11 Joined**

My softened cock slid from her pussy and I sighed. I loved being joined with her, but at the same time it was a relief to be able to move.

"Can I take you back to my place?" I asked. I turned onto my side and leaned over her.

"I'm not sure I can move."

I chuckled. "Why don't I carry you?"

Bella peeped up at me through one eye. "That's a long way."

I smirked. "I think I can handle it."

"Hummm… and we don't have any clothes." She held up half of her shirt.

"It would seem like we could be in dire straits. You know it gets pretty cold around here at night. I would hate for this," I tweaked a nipple, "to freeze."

"I'd hate for this to freeze," she touched the lower part of my stomach. "Ahh fuck, you know what I was aiming for. You do have extra good night vision don't you? If you don't we won't be going anywhere."

She was right, the fire from the burning vamp was gone and the clouds were covering the sky, obscuring the small amount of moonlight that had filtered down through the tree tops. I could see fine, but I could also understand why she was concerned about it. Bella must have been practically blind.

It didn't take long until I had all of the scraps of clothing picked up. Bella's jeans were mostly in one piece, but they were ripped in half from front to back. I handed her shoes to her and while she was putting them on, I gathered up the rest of her ruined clothes and gave them to her. She wrapped them all up into the largest, intact section of the blue jeans.

I gave her my hand and pulled her from a sitting to a standing position. "Hold still, I'm going to phase and then I will lie down so that you can crawl up onto my back."

"You want me to ride you… as a wolf?"

"Yeah, that will be the fastest. If we were to travel by the road and go the speed limit, it would take us a couple of hours to get home. If we run through the forest I can be there in half that time, quicker if I phase first. Plus it will keep you warmer if you are surrounded by fur for the trip."

"Oh… alright then."

"If you get too cold, or need me to stop just say so."

She breathed deep, "I can do that."

I looked into her eyes for a moment, just to make sure she wasn't too weirded out about all of this, phased and then lay down on the ground in front of her.

Bella slowly climbed onto my back and held the bundle of clothes next to her stomach.

I stood up and then turned to look at her. She was a magnificent sight. Her hair tumbled down over her shoulders and was full of twigs and leaves. Her mouth was slightly open and she panted lightly. Her chest heaved and her rosy nipples were puckered and hard. Chill bumps spread across her skin.

Bella twisted her hand in my fur, leaned forward and laid her face against my neck, "Should I say giddy up?"

I chuffed and took off at a steady lope.

_So you finally decided to make your way home?_ Leah asked.

_Yeah… umm… how is everyone?_

_Sam is fine. Jacob and Paul managed to get his leg straightened and then splinted. It was healed by the time they got him home. Seth phased and Emily rode him back. She threw up all down his side. _

I shuddered. _Seth will be smelling puke for days. _

_Nah… Mom has some stuff that will get rid of the stench. _

_What about Kim? _

_She's fine. She had the wind knocked out of her but that was it. By now they should be back at Kim's house doing the horizontal tango with her parents in the next room. _

_I can't believe that they can get away with that._

_Well, not everyone is as loud as Bella. Besides, I asked Jared about it once, _Leah said.

_Yeah, what did he say?_

_He said that Kim's panties make an effective gag. _

_I really didn't need to know that._

_Then why did you ask?_

_I thought that maybe it would be something I could use_, I replied.

_And you can't use the put the dirty panties in the mouth trick?_

_Well I could… but I would rather come up with something else. Besides, I like Bella making noise. It makes me hot to think that everyone knows that it's me, making her scream like that_.

_You're a pig. You know that, right?_

_How am I a pig? Last I looked I was a wolf. A big, strong, manly wolf,_ I mentally wiggled my eyebrows.

Leah snorted, _You may look like a wolf, you may smell like a wolf, but you think like a pig. What's up with the possessive attitude? _

_Hey, you know I can't help it. It's the imprint._

_Maybe_, she was noncommittal. _Really though, I'm glad she's alright. _

_Yeah, me too, I don't think I have ever been that scared in my life_.

Leah nodded, _I'll bet. You're going to have to do some serious work when you get home, getting her warm and all._

I could hear Bella's teeth chattering and it seemed as if she was shivering. She was also trying to burrow her way into my fur. I was trying to ignore the feeling of her erect nipples brushing into my back. Fur or not, I could feel that shit and it was making me horny.

_Hey, I'm one-oh-eight point nine. I'm pretty certain that I will be able to get her warm. I'm better than a heating pad. And we are almost there. She just has started getting cold like this._

_Warm her slowly and then put her into the shower. She will thank you for it later._

_K… I can handle that. _

Leah and I were both quiet after that, lost in our own thoughts. Even though we each knew what the other was thinking about, we ignored it, instead choosing to keep our 'voices' silent.

Within twenty minutes I was running across my backyard and onto the porch. Bella slid from my back and stood there, physically shaking, wearing nothing but her tennis shoes and keeping the bundle of scraps close to her skin.

She opened the door and walked inside the dark house. I phased and followed her in. It didn't take me long to sit her in my lap and wrap a blanket around us both, trapping my warmth around her.

Her head rested on my shoulder and she snuggled up next to me, curving her body into mine. I rubbed her arms and back gently, trying to stir up some friction to heat up her blood. Several minutes passed before her teeth stopped chattering and soon after that, she was fully relaxed against me.

"Is that better?" I finally asked.

"Um huh," she sighed. "I'm a lot warmer than I was."

"Let's get you in the shower then." I didn't want to tell her, but sitting there with her in my arms, the leech stench was more than enough to set my teeth on edge.

"Will you take one with me?"

_Fuck yeah!_ I did a mental fist pump but managed to say, "Of course I will, if that's what you want."

She nodded her head, "It is."

I put my arms under her knees and stood up, cradling her. Moments later I had her sitting on the edge of the tub while I adjusted the water for a temperature that would be hot enough for her without being too hot.

I walked over to the small closet right outside the bathroom door and grabbed a couple of towels and a wash cloth. And then I looked at her. She was absolutely fucking beautiful. Her hair was in disarray with twigs and pieces of grass sticking out of it. Plus she had that glow about her that said she had been well loved.

"I've never taken a shower with another person before."

"Really?" I couldn't explain why her confession made me so happy.

"There's a lot I've never done before." She stood up and let the blanket fall by the tub. She toed her shoes off and kicked them over by the sink.

I pulled back the shower curtain and turned the shower nozzle so that the water sprayed out. I reached for her hand and helped her under the warm water.

"Like what?" I couldn't keep myself from asking.

"Well you are the first guy that I have taken all the way inside my mouth. I mean… I'd given blow jobs before, but you are the only one that I have let finish there."

My eyebrows lifted. She had never swallowed before me. The wolf did a little happy dance.

"And the way I was kissing on your balls, that night that we met… well that was new." She reached for the shampoo and tried to avoid looking at me. Her face was a beautiful glowing red. I knew that it wasn't from the heat of the water though.

My cock had gone from a semi to full out wood just from remembering the way she had worshiped it with her mouth and tongue.

"You know that's called tea-bagging?" I moved her hands from her hair and started lathering it up myself.

"What is?" she looked puzzled.

"The way you sucked on my sac, held it in your mouth and kissed it."

"They have a name for that?"

I smirked, "Yep."

"Oh… no… I uh… I didn't know it was called that." She looked at the bottom of the shower and I could feel the heat radiating from her face. "I don't really know what made me want to do that."

I tipped her chin up so that her head would be tilted back under the water.

"Please don't be embarrassed. It was remarkable. I've never felt like that before." I confided. "That was the first time anyone had ever done something so… unselfish while having sex with me. Let me rephrase that, it was like you were solely intent on pleasing me. "

She kept her eyes closed but I didn't mind. I rinsed her hair and then took the conditioner and started working it through the long strands.

"In fact, you had me so excited that I had to try to remember how to rebuild an engine so that I wouldn't cum all over your face," I softly confessed.

Her breathing hitched. "Really? You almost… all over my face?"

The smell of her arousal, wafted up around me. The steam from the water seemed to make the scent stronger somehow, more noticeable.

"You like the idea of my marking you with my cum?" It really wasn't a question, more of a statement of fact.

"Is that strange or maybe weird?" Bella looked up at me through her long, thick lashes.

I took her hand and put it over my raging hard on. "My wolf loves the idea. If he had his way, you would roll around in my jizz and wear it like lotion."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. He is very possessive and loves the fact that everyone would know that you are ours. Of course they do already, but he gets off on knowing that you smell like me. That everyone would know we had sex. That they all knew how well you had pleasured me and how well I had pleasured you."

Bella shivered. "He's very primal."

I nodded. "But only where you are concerned."

She leaned into me and I bent my head and brushed my lips over hers. And then I pulled away and grabbed the soap and a rag. I was going to take care of my girl. And if it killed me to keep my cock to myself, well at least I would die a happy man.

I ran the lathered cloth over her arms and shoulders and then down her chest and stomach. It was hard not to linger on her pert breast or pebbled nipples, but I managed. I dragged the cloth down her legs and then between her thighs. I resisted the urge to slide my soapy finger up inside her heat.

Or at least I tried.

Bella didn't make it easy. When I spread the suds across her chest, she arched her back and pressed her breast into my hands. And then when I diligently ran the soapy rag between her thighs, she rubbed against me. When I leaned closer to her, so that I could reach behind her to wash her back and that luscious ass, she bit my ear lobe and then whispered, "Please," into my ear.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Bella, you're trying to kill me. Do you know how much I want you? Right now I would like nothing more than to have you wrapped around me while I fucked you senseless. But baby, I won't be able to live with myself if I hurt you. And you've been through a lot today. Please, for now, just let me take care of you, let me make sure you are warm and safe."

She smiled. "Yes, that's what I want, for you to 'take care of me'."

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"But it is what I want." She ran her slippery fingers down my chest and stomach, tracing the outline of my abs. Then she started moving lower. My breath caught in my throat and my cock twitched.

Bella smirked and wrapped her hand around my dick. "I think it's what you want too," she breathed huskily.

"Woman, you're going to be responsible for me going slowly insane."

"Insane with desire?"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled until she was standing right in front of me, my engorged shaft lying against her stomach. The way she slid against me, our wet bodies gliding across each other, brought the term skin to skin contact to an entirely different level.

I slanted my mouth over hers and traced her lips with my tongue. Her mouth opened and her tongue joined mine, twisting against each other.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and pressed her breast into my stomach. I could feel her pebbled nipples against my skin. Dual sources of heat, against my already hot skin, sending electric charges through my body that made me wonder how safe it was to be standing under water.

I pulled my mouth from hers and held her next to me, her cheek resting against my chest. I inhaled her scent greedily, trying to keep some semblance of control. It was completely shattered though, when she whispered, "Please Em. I've always wanted to have sex in a shower. It's a fantasy of mine."

My head shot up and I peered down anxiously, meeting her eyes. She looked embarrassed and her face was glowing. "A fantasy?" I repeated. I swallowed hard.

"Yeah, I saw this movie once where the couple was in a waterfall. The water was all around them and it was so erotic and sensual. It just made me wonder what it would be like to have sex that way. I've wanted to try it ever since. I mean I know this isn't a waterfall, but I kinda figured I would never find one that was shallow enough to let me stand and have sex under it. Plus, I'm pretty clumsy. I don't want to drown while I'm having sex. I just thought this might make a suitable alternative. But it's okay. We don't have to, or maybe we can another time." Her voice trailed off and she stood there shifting her weight from side to side.

Bella wouldn't look at me. She was instead taking careful note of my feet. The blush that had covered her face had now spread down her neck and over her chest. She was fucking adorable and incredibly sexy and she didn't have a clue.

The woman of my dreams was begging me to fuck her in the shower. Why in the hell would she think I wouldn't be into that?

I bent my knees and squatted down so that I was even with her face. I tipped her head back with my fingers and kissed her, softly at first. Bella responded quickly and our tongues swirled and played with one another. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and then scraped it with my teeth. Her groan went straight to my already hard cock.

It was easy to lift her up and turn her around. Bella put one foot on the side of the tub and the other in the corner. I leaned her forward and then stepped up behind her.

The spray of the water landed perfectly on her lower back and the bottom of my stomach. It flowed down her ass and washed over my groin.

That added bit of height she got from standing on the tub ledge, put her hips at the angel I needed for penetration.

I grabbed the soapy rag and smoothed it over her back and then watched the suds as they trailed down her body. And then I did the same thing again, over her lower back. I finished by squeezing the lather from the cloth over her butt. The bubbles disappeared over the swell of her cheek and into the crack of her ass. My fingers followed the slippery foam, my thumb pressing gently against the puckered opening before sliding inside. At the same time, my finger slid up her snug pussy.

She moaned at the intrusion and then turned to look at me over her shoulder.

"Not today baby," I promised.

My thumb slipped out of her ass and I pumped my finger in and out of her pussy. I brushed over her clit and then smiled at her gasp of pleasure.

I wrapped both my hands around her hips and entered her with one smooth thrust. "Ahh… fuck…"

She was perfect. She was tight and warm and oh… so very wet. Her skin was slick and not just from the water flowing out of the tap. No, this was her, her essence, her cream, her juice, and it poured out of her slit, around my cock and mixed with the water to run down our legs.

I pulled out and then slid in again.

My fingers trailed up and down her back and then over her ass, squeezing gently.

She moaned. "Fuck… yes…"

I pumped in and out of her again.

Bella arched her back, pushing her ass up into the air. I smacked it gently, loving the sound of the wet splat that echoed slightly in the shower.

Her quick intake of air, followed by the low guttural way she moaned my name, told me that she liked it too.

I cupped her cheek in my hand and then worked my fingers around to her clit.

She groaned when I pinched the tight nub between my fingers. "More… more Embry… now."

Who was I to deny what my imprint wanted? Our thrusting motion got faster and faster. I wrapped my arm around her lower stomach to hold her steady.

"Yes… Embry… harder… faster."

I gave into her demands to move faster, and harder.

"Fuck, yes, Em… just like that," she groaned. "Like that… don't stop."

I pumped in and out, my hips making a splat noise when they landed against her.

"Fuck… Embry…" Bella squealed.

My balls tapped against her clit with every forward motion.

"More… please Em…"

"More what? What do you want Bella?"

"I uhh… I want your cock…" her whimper was low and throaty.

"Fuck, Bella…" I grunted, "I love the way you beg for my cock. So fucking hot."

I fisted my hand in her hair and pulled back, pulling it.

"Fuck yes… Embry!" Her shout rang throughout the bathroom, echoing off the tile of the shower.

My balls tightened and my cock expanded. I thrust deeply into her twice more before stalling, and holding myself buried inside her. I erupted, my seed coating her walls and filling her with my scent.

I lay over her back shielding her from the water that had suddenly become cold. I fumbled with the knobs, turning the water off and then I stood and eased her down from her perch.

Bella's legs were wobbly and she seemed to have trouble standing.

I chuckled and pulled her up into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I stepped out of the shower, snagging a towel.

It didn't take long to dry off her back and then I sat her on the countertop against the sink. I brushed the towel gently across her shoulders and arms, her chest and her stomach, and then I took each leg one at the time.

It was tempting to bury my face in the hollow between her legs. I resisted, only because I knew that she was tired and needed sleep.

Her eyes were closed and she swayed slightly from side to side as she sat there. I wrapped her hair up inside the towel and carried her to my bed. I snuggled in around her and covered us both with the blanket.

It wasn't any time at all until we were both asleep. My last thought before drifting off was on how to keep her with me… not just for now, but for always. If I had my way, she would never leave my side again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor. Pre-read by the fantastic iamtwilightobsessed-MP and the amazing SparklingFae. Banner by the spectacular GoldenGirl at Printing Paws.

**Part 12 Life**

I woke up with Bella snuggled up against me. I inhaled deeply, the combined scents soothing me. It was the smell of woman and man and sex. It was ambrosia.

I glanced over to the window. It was still completely dark outside.

Bella's leg brushed against my cock and it started slowly coming to life. I mentally rolled my eyes. As much as I had satisfied the monster it was still ready for more. I thought back to how many times I had claimed her body over the past twelve hours. _Once when we got stuck and once when we got unstuck, once in the shower and then again with my mouth on the bed. And then, there was that one final time after I had fed her, just before we turned out the lights. Five times... and after everything that she had been through. Down boy... you can wait,_ I aimed the thought at the beast awakening between my legs.

My wolf was content. In spite of everything that had happened over the last few days, we had persevered. We had overcome the obstacles of a mad imprint, a stupid friend and a group of bloodsuckers. We had reclaimed our mate, multiple times, for the moment; he was satisfied to hold her protectively while she rested. I couldn't believe that my body was asking for more.

I closed my eyes, planning on sleeping some more before I got up for the day.

I lay there in the dark, breathing the calming fragrance of our mate, and then the thoughts started twirling around in my head.

What if something had happened to my Bella? It was a close call. The vamps had had her and the other imprints at their mercy. What would I have done if they had killed her... or worse... changed her?

For the moment, life was good. But would it stay that way or would something else happen to interfere with us? I needed to make sure that things stayed good for Bella and me. How could I do that? How could I keep Bella here with me? Was it selfish of me to want her to stay here? Probably. I mean I knew she had plans for the future, things that she wanted to accomplish. But then again she had accepted me and the wolf. She knew about us and our tie to the reservation. I needed to work out a way for her to be happy but at the same time, we needed to be together. The wolf wouldn't settle for anything less.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. And then I calmed down. The Gods wouldn't have chosen Bella for me if she wasn't my perfect match. She would stay with us. She had even expressed interest in the program Peninsula College had with the University. She could stay here in La Push and go to college in Forks and still become a teacher. And if she decided to go somewhere else, then we would work that out when the time came.

I was able to relax again. I buried my nose in Bella's hair and tried to even my breathing.

But then another thought struck. My eyes flew open and I stared at the ceiling.

Last night, after killing Victoria, what was that all about? Was tying us together the wolf's answer on how to keep Bella here permanently? Or had he just been reclaiming her, marking her again as ours after the run in with the vamps?

I was going to have to talk to Sam and maybe even the elders, see what their take on the situation was, and see what they thought. To my knowledge no wolf had ever been tied to his imprint, other than when he was marking her, or sometimes to make sure that she conceived.

But it wasn't necessary for conception. Not always. Sam and Emily were proof of that. If they had been tied together at any point in time over the past few months, then Sam wouldn't have been surprised that Emily was expecting.

How would it feel to know that Bella carried my child? I could admit that I was thrilled at the prospect, but was that me or was it the wolf? Regardless, Bella was still in school, high-school. She certainly wouldn't want to be pregnant right now. I knew that without even asking her.

Never mind that I was only eighteen. I had never intended to have children at such a young age. I had plans too. Plans with Jacob and Jared to open a garage. Jared was going to run the business end, making sure the bills got paid, ordering parts and helping out. Jacob was an engine man. There wasn't any vehicle he couldn't fix. As for me, well I was almost as good as Jacob, only my specialty was bodywork. I could paint and detail a car like nobody's business.

Yes, I had plans too, and as much as I might like the idea, they didn't include having a pregnant imprint. At least not yet. And if she was pregnant? Well then we would be fine. The child would be loved and taken care of. It would just be a little, or a lot, earlier than expected.

Would the wolf have knocked her up knowing that we weren't ready for children? I didn't think so. He wouldn't do anything that Bella wouldn't want him to do. And with that thought I relaxed. I knew then that the wolf had just been reclaiming his imprint, reaffirming the bond that we shared, strengthening the ties between us. After all, he had even marked her again.

Of course I wasn't opposed to practicing the art of baby making. In fact, the more practice the better, as far as I was concerned. I was pretty sure that Bella would be in full agreement with me on that fact too.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply of our mingled scents once again. And this time I dozed off without any trouble.

_I got out of the car and walked to the door with a spring in my step. I was happy to be home, happy it was the weekend. I was looking forward to spending time with my family._

_A small body hurled itself at me as I stepped inside the house._

"_Daddy's home." The excited squeal came from somewhere around my waist. At the same time I felt the tiny frame collide with mine._

_Instinctively I reached down and steadied the little boy._

_I stared at the child holding onto me. There was a head full of dark hair and two small arms that gripped tightly around my waist. His head tilted back and he gazed up at me. His brown eyes were just like hers, deep and never ending. He looked to be around four or five years old, tall for his age and quite sturdy._

"_Hey little man," I said easily. "Have you been a good guy for Mama today?"_

"_Yep," he answered, popping the p. "I didn't even cry when Nana Sue gave me a shot."_

"_Well then, you were very brave."_

"_I sure was. I was brave like you."_

_The conviction behind the words made me feel ten feet tall. An overwhelming need to be something that this little guy could always look up to, struck me hard, right in my chest. Somewhere around the location of my heart._

"_Lookit what Mama got me. She said I could have it 'cause I was such a good boy today."_

_He grabbed my hand and pulled me across the living room to a short hallway._

_I walked into what used to be my bedroom and sat beside him on the floor. Dozens of small cars were spread around a makeshift town._

"_See, Daddy?" He handed me a small black and white police car. "It's like Grandpa's."_

"_It sure is. Do you think he is going to arrest anyone?"_

"_He's gonna get the bad guys and take 'em to jail."_

"_He is? What did the bad guys do?"_

"_They tried to rob the bank."_

"_Did Grandpa catch them?" I couldn't help but be fascinated, watching him maneuver the toy cars around the town he had built._

"_Nope… you and Unca Jake and Unca Quil caught 'em. You just had to call Grandpa to come and take 'em to jail. You couldn't go into town caused of the people seeing you all furry. It's a seccrud."_

_I was shocked for just a second, at the knowledge that my young son had. I wasn't sure what to say, so I kept quiet._

"_See, Daddy," his young voice pleaded. "Here you are."_

_Small hands reached behind an overturned shoe box with holes cut into the sides. "You're coming from your job with Unca Jake."_

_He walked two carved miniature wolves out to the makeshift road in the middle of his shoebox town. He stopped them beside the Hot Wheels© police cruiser. _

_The skin on the back of my neck tingled and I knew that Bella had walked into the room._

_I felt her put her hands on the top of my shoulders and then her voice came from somewhere up above me. "If you two are through saving the town from the evil bad guys, then you need to get cleaned up. It's time for supper."_

"_But Mama, Daddy and I were having fun."_

"_You can finish playing after you eat and get a bath. Now go wash your hands. We're having your favorite." Bella bribed. I could hear the smile in the way she talked._

"_Macaroni and cheese?" The little voice was excited and his eyes were wide as he jumped up to run out of the room._

_I looked up at her from below. All I could see was her obviously pregnant stomach. I turned my head to the side and met her eyes._

_She smiled down at me. "You too, go get cleaned up for supper."_

"_Yes ma'am." I sprang to my feet in one fluid motion._

_She was a little older than I was used to. Her chestnut hair still gleamed and her eyes still sparkled, but there was something about her. A maturity that suited her. She had grown into a beautiful woman. "I'll remind you that you said that later tonight."_

_I growled, instantly hard._

_She ran her eyes up and down my body. "If I only had a babysitter for a few hours."_

"_Want me to call someone?"_

"_NO! After the ribbing we got from the pack last time… are you kidding me?"_

"_Well baby, they know you can't keep your hands off the hotness that is me." _

_Bella rolled her eyes. "It's the hormones, you goof."_

_I smirked. "You just keep telling yourself that… come on… admit it… you just want to jump my bones."_

_I pulled her into a kiss and was rewarded with the smell of her desire. She moaned into my mouth and from below came the feeling of tiny feet against my stomach._

_I pulled back in surprise and put my hand over the spot. The baby kicked again._

"_Wow… that will never get old."_

_Bella placed her hand over mine. "I know."_

"_What did Sue say about you today?"_

"_She said that your son's were growing right on track and that you will be a Daddy again by the end of summer."_

"_Good, so everything is alright?"_

"_Both the babies are fine." Bella reassured me. "And so am I."_

_I breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Now come on. I left Amberly in her high chair at the table."_

_I followed her out of the room and down the hall. _

_Supper was a happy time. We laughed and got caught up on each other's day. All too soon it was over and I was helping Bella stack the dishes in the dishwasher._

"_I feel like going for a walk. It's a nice evening, what do you think? Want to take the kids down to the beach for a little bit?"_

_I smiled, "That sounds like a fantastic idea."_

_She gave me a conspiratorial wink, "Maybe you can tire them out."_

_I must have looked confused because she went on to explain, "If we can manage to get them both into bed early… well, you can use your imagination."_

"_Uhhh… yeah… I can do that." My imagination was already in overdrive. I knew what I wanted to do to her once I was able to get her by herself._

_We gathered up the kids and took the short walk down to First Beach. We played in the sand, Bella sitting quietly on a blanket watching the waves as they crash against the shore. I ran with the children up and down the beach, chasing and growling and enjoying their excited squeals of laughter._

_We hunted sea shells in the deepening evening light and then Bella and I were walking hand in hand through the sand. Two dark headed children chased the waves in front of us as we made our way back home. _

My eyes flew open and I was instantly awake. Chill bumps spread up and down my arms. I had a sudden sense of recognition. I had seen that moment before. I racked my brain trying to remember when.

Bella shifted against me and I pulled her farther up against my side. And then it hit me. I knew why the scene had been so familiar. It was the same vision I'd had when I first looked into Bella's eyes. That was the same moment. The two of us walking down the beach hand in hand, watching our children run after the waves.

My breath caught and I was overcome with a feeling of peace and contentment. I had been given a rare gift from Taha Aki himself. A glimpse into the future of my life with the woman beside me. I knew then, that I shouldn't worry. Everything would work out like it was supposed to.

Bella stirred once again, her face burrowing against my chest.

I looked down and she opened her eyes.

For several moments I was lost in their dark depths.

And then she lazily smiled and said, "I had the most incredible dream."

**~The End~**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
